


Corruption of a Paladin

by nicsnort



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Betrayal, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Corruption, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Religion, Rough Sex, Sex, Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicsnort/pseuds/nicsnort
Summary: When people talk of Anti-Paladins nothing ever good ever comes up in conversation. Betrayer of the gods, betrayer of oaths, maker of deals with fiends and evil gods. And the more righteous a Paladin is the harder the fall...yet there is one Anti-Paladin feared above all others. The one who fell for the sake of love. This is the story of the corruption of Josephine Celestia, ex-Paladin of Redemption.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story/background of a one-shot character I made for an evil group. The main male character is an NPC of the DM's (and a favorite NPC in our regular game) well before my regular party met him. This began as a way to explore how a Paladin of the LG deity of Light, Justice, and Benevolence came to be the Anti-Paladin I wanted to play her as.
> 
> To note this world is a homebrew of my DM's. Pavia is the deity of Light, Justice, and Benevolence and is a solar deity of the large yellow sun. Bast is the small red sun and her brother. Lianna is the Neutral deity of death, the afterlife, and mortality and is the largest of the three moons. Ades is the deity of necromancy and torture, obviously an evil-aligned diety. Here too vampires do not have the same rules as traditional D&D.

The cloudy sky threatened rain on the travelers as they walked for the fourth day straight. They should reach the village soon, their directions said it was only a three-day trip but they had been waylaid by some wolves on the road.

“I think I see it!” Heward, their trusty scout, said magically lowering himself down from his levitation. “Just another hour or so, assuming Bessy doesn’t slow us as usual.”

The short dwarven woman flipped Heward off as he fell into step behind her surprisingly quick stride. Heward laughed jovially and ruffled Bessy’s hair which she responded to with an easily avoided tackle. It was all in good fun. 

“Leave her alone, Heward, we are all tired,” Freni’el, a tall elf dressed in the holy vestments of Pavia, told them. “Have your fun once we reach the inn.”

“Let them be, Freni,” Josephine, the heavily armored woman in similar holy vestments leading the group, said looking back. “If the rumors are correct there will be little time for fun once we reach the town.”

The cleric sighed but nodded. They had been tracking a strange illness and various disappearances among the towns of this region and this fair-sized trading town was the epicenter of it all. No one was quite sure what this illness was. Apparent blood loss but no visible wounds, weakness of body but only a few days, it would come and go throughout a town with only a few succumbing to the death. And yet others who were ill disappeared without a trace, sometimes with food still on the table and a fire in the hearth. No corpses had yet been found but no signs of any cults, goblins, or other malevolent beings.

The rain had just started by the time they reached the outskirts of the town. Josephine hailed a farmer heading inside and asked for directions to the nearest inn of repute. Directions were given and for his trouble, Josephine healed the cut infected cut on his forearm with a touch. “Praise, Pavia,” the man said with joy as the group left.

“You should save that energy for the truly ill,” Freni’el reprimanded once they were far enough out of earshot. “Or for after a battle.”

“That was barely a fraction of the power Pavia has blessed me with. Besides, how am I to lead those in the dark path back into the light if I cannot help those with simple needs?”

The holy man scoffed, “you are young. You will learn that the power granted to you should not be wasted on causes that do not serve the greater good. If the people come to expect magical healing that is all you are to them, not a warrior of righteousness.”

“Yes, I understand.” Josephine sighed. When she had left the temple she had hoped to get away from this but a couple of months later her teacher Freni’el had found her. He had been intent on dragging her back but she refused; the temple had compromised by saying Freni’el had to travel with her. So the prim and proper High Elf that had grown used to life in the temples had to muck it as an adventurer with Josephine and the Dwarven monk and Air Gensai scout she had picked up along the way.

By the time they reach the inn, it was steadily raining. Hurrying inside the group sigh in relief at the warmth. “Good day there,” the middle-aged human barkeeper said in greeting, “like some ale and warm soup?”

“Yes, please,” Bessy and Heward replied quickly.

“Just soup,” Josephine and Freni’el told the man. The barkeep nodded and quickly filled two tankards while calling back for four orders of soup.

“Those will be out shortly, go ahead and take a seat. You of the cloth want tea?”

“That would be wonderful thank you,” Josephine replied while Freni’el gave a short nod.

The group sat down at a round table pressed against the wall opposite the door. Giving them a view of everyone entering and leaving the inn. A heavy-set middle-aged human woman brought them their hot soup with a warm smile on her face. “Well, look at you lot. Travelers I’d wager, right? Just passin’ through and need some rooms for a night.”

“If only we were, good lady,” Josephine said with a warm smile of her own before showing a look of concern. “We are travelers but we have received word that there has been an illness lately across this town and others in the area. We are looking to help in any way we can.”

“We are looking,” Freni’el corrected, “to find the source and purge it in Pavia’s name.”

“Oh thank the gods you are here,” the woman said with a relieved smile on her face. “No one knows what to do about it. There is cleric goin’ ‘round tryin’ to help but he can’t seem to do much alone.”

“Another cleric,” Freni’el said in interest, “of which deity?”

“Not sure, have to ask him. But he’s stayin’ in the merchants’ square. The judge’s daughter caught the illness a while back and the judge is payin’ for his room at the Appraisers Inn there.”

“Thank you for the information fair lady,” Josephine told her with a smile. “I think two shared rooms here would do us well.” 

Taking out her coin purse Joesphine began to count out coins. Next to her Freni’el cleared his throat loudly. Josephine sent him a look just as the woman spoke hurriedly, “Of course but no charge for you two as holy folk. We are honored by your presence in our humble establishment.”

A small smile played around Freni’el lips as he spoke. “And Pavia blesses you for it. I will say a prayer to keep this place safe from the illness.”

Josephine’s lips formed a tight line, she hated when he did this. Nevertheless, she handed over the money for a separate room for Heward and Bessy, it would at least put some more coin the pocket of the innkeepers. The woman thanked her and left only to return with 4 keys, a room each. At least the soup was delicious and before they left Josephine would leave enough coin to pay for the “free” rooms on her bedside table.

“Once this rain stops we should see if we can meet with that cleric,” Heward said to the rest as he drained his soup bowl.

“I do not foresee this rain letting up soon,” Josephine told him. “Our bellies are warm now, we should drop our belongings off in our rooms and see if we cannot meet with him now.”

Bessy scowled, “We’ve been walkin’ all day! I want to rest a wee bit more.”

“Patience is one of your oath’s virtues Josephine,” Freni’el reminded her. “Besides if he is treating the sick he is likely out doing rounds.”

“You know that is not what it means, but it seems I am outvoted. We shall remain here for now but this evening even if the rain has not stopped we will go to the Appraisers Inn to look for him.” Begrudgingly the others agreed to that.

* * *

It was raining even harder come the evening but true to their word the group headed out with Josephine to the Appraisers Inn. They brought with them only basic arms for protection as even the worst of rogues would not be out to accost them this night. Luckily for them, the inn they sought was warm and welcoming - even if they knew the drink and food would be overpriced. A serving girl took their cloaks and hung them by one of the two roaring fires and offered them towels to dry themselves along with the use of the washroom for privacy. Heward and Bessy called first on drying off and disappeared while Josephine asked about the cleric and Freni’el dried himself magically.

“Oh, do you mean Roderick?” The serving girl asked with an expression of excitement.

“We do not know his name so most likely,” Josephine told her pleased that something was going right.

“He was out all day tending to people by the western road into town. Will likely be back soon he does not stay out long after dark. That’s been his table over there if you want to wait for him.”

“We will thank you,” Josephine told the girl. After imparting the information to Freni’el, who brushed her off saying he would join her when he was good and ready, she sat at the table. A few minutes passed and Freni’el and the others finally joined her. They let her go dry herself and she left them to keep an eye out. It took several minutes for Josephine to finish drying her long red hair and when she went back into the main tavern a man was sitting with the others. He was not dressed like any cleric Josephine had ever seen, he was not wearing vestments of his deity for one and he was wearing instead expensive yet simple clothes. No, that could not be the man they were waiting for.

Walking over she saw this man looking cooly at her companions as they spoke. Finally, Heward noticed her and smiled, pointing her out to the rest. The mysterious man turned and Josephine saw his eyes widened briefly before a large smile crossed his handsome face. “And what a beautiful flower you are,” he said his cadence strange, certainly foreign to these lands. He stood and Josephine looked up at him shocked, he was nearly a foot taller than her and she was already taller than most men. “I am Roderick, it is a pleasure, a pleasure to meet you.”

He took her hand and instead of simply shaking it he bent over and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. “I-I,” Josephine faltered before clearing her throat and smiling at him. “I am Josephine Celesta, Paladin of Pavia. You are the cleric we seek?”

“I am pleased to know that you would be seeking me, fair Josephine, if only it were under better circumstances.” Releasing her hand Roderick pulled out a chair and gestured for Josephine to sit. She did so with a smile as her freckled cheeks, already red from his compliments turned even darker. Across the table, Freni’el shot her a look of warning.

“As I was saying before we were so wonderfully interrupted,” Roderick said sitting down next to Josephine, his chair a little closer than it should have been. “I am indeed treating the ill people of this town and I do know this mysterious illness you speak of. I have a few theories but perhaps it is not best to talk about them so openly, yes? To cause a panic would be detrimental.”

Freni’el was about to speak when the serving girl came over with a large tray of food and drink and set it down at the table in front of Roderick. “Here you go, Roderick, the usual for you. Will you be wanting anything else?”

At her question, she noticeably pressed herself against him. He chuckled and gave her a charming grin, “perhaps some wine for my new friends here, as for anything else perhaps, a bit later, perhaps.”

“Tea for I and Josephine,” Freni’el said quickly, as the serving was walking away with a giggle. He then looked at Roderick disdainfully. “Fine clothes, drink, and other  _ worldly _ pleasures. You call yourself a holy man?”

Roderick chuckled as he began to cut into the juicy chicken before him. “Not all faiths are restrictive as Pavia’s.” With a quick gesture, he tugged a crescent moon amulet out from under his shirt. The symbol of the goddess of death, Lianna. “With my goddess, I know the importance of living a full life now.”

“As long it is in moderation, like for all not of Pavia’s church, it is fine Freni,” Josephine said as the elf opened his mouth to say something else. With a glower at the young human Freni’el relented. As Roderick ate he asked them about what they knew of the situation already and how their travels had been in recent days. He seemed interested in the fact that they had been set upon by wolves along the road. Apparently, they were not known to travel out of the woods in this area. Once the food was eaten and the drinks finished Roderick invited them up to his private room to speak.

The room was fair-sized and but with all of them in it, they were a bit tight on space. He pulled out the desk chair and gestured for Josephine to sit. Freni’el grabbed her arm and stopped her before sitting down himself. Roderick’s smile fell briefly but he sat on the bed and staring pointedly at Freni’el Josephine sat on the far end. A flash of anger crossed Freni’el’s face before it returned to its usual neutral expression as he addressed Roderick. “Well then, what do you know about this sickness?”

“This is an illness I have come across before in a few locations. Either it moves on quickly or becomes much worse. I have a theory about its cause but I have been unable to confirm, perhaps you all will be able to help me.”

“An’ what is this theory?” Bessy asked him, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

“It is a bit embarrassing to say, they are a legend after all but I believe it is a vampire.”

Heward and Bessy both laughed but the two holy people stayed silent. Freni’el was the first to speak up and for once he looked concerned about the people of the town. “That is a very dire conclusion. If this is true then the souls of the whole town are in peril.”

“What makes you think this, Roderick?” Josephine asked, “the myths say that vampires bite their victims. As far as I know, there are no wounds on the bodies.”

“That is very true,” Roderick replied looking directly at Josephine ignoring the others. “But there are plenty of cheap magical tinctures that can heal a bite wound in minutes. Who says that would not be the case for a vampire bite?”

“And for a town like it would be easy for a vampire to slip in and out with merchants,” Josephine added on contemplatively.

“If this is a vampire,” Freni’el said his toned worried, “and one smart enough to use a healing paste, then we should contact the temple. We are ill-equipped to handle this.”

“There is no need to be so rash,” Roderick told him hurriedly, “as I said this is merely a theory of mine. I have not come across concrete proof of a vampire in this town or any other I have visited with this illness.”

“But you are only one man,” Heward said cutting off Freni’el. “You can’t see everything. Freni, I think we should investigate.”

“Aye,” Bessy agreed.

“Yes, there is no need to worry or bother anyone if this is not correct. Besides two clerics and a paladin, if it is a vampire it will not stand a chance.”

Roderick held up his hands. “I am not the fighting sort. I am afraid I am only here to heal, but if anyone of you is injured during any potential fighting I will gladly patch you up.”

Josephine smiled broadly, “Thank you, Roderick. That would be most appreciated. Perhaps, tomorrow you can bring us with you to treat the sick? I am sure Freni’el would like to examine them himself.”

“Of course, my pleasure, anything you desire. It is nice to see such a righteous and kind-hearted group as this. There was not a group I believe capable of fighting a vampire until I saw you.” While the last sentence spoke of the group at large Roderick was looking at Josephine when he said it.

“Thank you.” Josephine stood and looked around at the others. “Well, I believe bed is calling to us all after our journey. And I believe you have a serving girl waiting for you downstairs.”

At the pointed comment, Roderick chuckled guilty and rubbed the back of his head. “I suppose I do and I hate to disappoint a lovely girl like her.”

Josephine smirked, “Tomorrow we call on you after breaking fast.”

The group filed out Freni’el purposively going last to block Roderick's line of sight on Josephine but even the tall elf was a head shorter than him. Still, Roderick smiled politely and looked away. He followed them downstairs seeing them through the door before heading towards the serving girl. Outside Freni'el huffed and muttered under his breath about how other clerics needed to show the same austerity as those of Pavia’s faith. Josephine, on the other hand, glanced back towards the tavern, red slowly returning to her cheeks when she saw Roderick’s lean form through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

“...show the people of this world a righteous path. Lord Pavia, give me the strength to show patience when leading those fallen off the path of light back to your glory…” Josephine’s morning prayers were interrupted by the entrance of Freni’el into her room.

“Josephine, we need to talk,” he said softly sounding much more like the teacher he once was to her rather than the reluctant cleric she was dragging along on her journey.

“If this is about Roderick, then do not worry I know. As flattering as his behavior was, my dedication to Pavia’s path is absolute and he shall not make me stray.” Josephine responding not looking up from her supplicating position to the sun that filtered through the window.

“That is good to hear but that is not what we must talk about. I shall wait until you are ready.” Freni’el sighed and sat on her bed waiting for her to finish her prayers. A few minutes passed before Josephine stood up and began to put on her armor reverently. Another ten minutes passed before Josephine looked at Freni’el, who had been watching her this whole time, with a smile showing she was ready.

“I do not question your dedication, Josephine, I know you are a loyal and steadfast follower of the Lord. My concern is that you are still far too young and inexperienced to fight something like a vampire if that is truly what is causing the illness.”

“Freni’el, I may be young to you but I am an adult by human standards. Since I left two years ago I have grown in my faith by helping people. I took an oath to Pavia to be a shining light in the darkness, to lead those astray back to the path of righteousness. How can I do that if I am not in the world?”

“Yes, you have been doing very well but a vampire is not to be taken lightly. It is a creature of utmost evil, a creation of Ades’ will.”

“And what if it is my destiny to slay this creature? To purge the world of this cursed being.”

“As I have repeatedly told you, the destiny Pavia has laid out before you will be revealed in time. You were marked since birth as his chosen warrior and the signs will be there when it is time for that destiny to fulfill itself.”

Josephine huffed before securing her sword belt around her waist. “We do not know if Roderick is correct. Let us find that out first and then we can discuss this more but I shall not leave these people in danger.”

Freni’el shook his head but stood nonetheless and exited the room. Grabbing her shield, emblazoned with Pavia’s sun Josephine followed him. Heward and Bessy were both eating already, Bessy looked like she was on her second plate of eggs and bacon already. Freni’el and Josephine sat and ate quickly and soon the whole group was out the door heading towards the Appraisers Inn. The light of Pavia shone upon them, only interrupted by a couple of fluffy white clouds. It was a beautiful day.

When they entered the Appraisers Inn Roderick was sitting near the fireplace listening to two merchants asking something of him. One of the merchants started coughing harshly as he spoke. Once the coughing was done Roderick reached out and held the man’s shoulder. There was a glow of divine energy and the pallor of the sick merchant lessened. The first merchant thanked Roderick and handed over a little pouch over before the two left.

“Drugs I would guess,” Freni’el muttered under his breath. Watching Roderick pocket the small pouch.

Ignoring him Josephine approached Roderick with a smile. “Roderick, good morrow.”

“Good morrow, Josephine, you look as radiant as Pavia’s dawn.”

“Only because his holy light shines through me. I see you are helping the populace already this morning.”

“Ah, yes. Some lesser restoration for some material components.” Roderick took the pouch out and showed her the contents.

“Powdered silver? You will be performing a ritual ceremony?”

“Yes, ah, unfortunately, one of the ill died last night. If I am correct and this is a vampire, then a funeral ceremony will prevent him from rising from the dead. And enough left over to make some holy water.”

“If someone has died then our presence comes just in time. We should not waste any more time.”

“Of course, of course. Well, should we go and lay him to rest?” Roderick offered Josephine his arm but she inclined her head and gestured him in front of her. Still, Roderick’s smile widened as he led them out the door. The walk across town was fairly short, the death was the son of a cobbler, not a wealthy family but not poor either.

“Mrs. Hammerstein,” Roderick said bowing to the crying halfling woman that answered the door. “I am so sorry for your loss and I am sorry I could not prevent this.”

The woman sniffed deeply. “Oh Roderick, thank you. I know you tried. It means so much that you would come now.”

“Naturally, ah, and let me introduce my new friends. Josephine, Freni’el, Bessy, and Heward. They are going to help me with this illness across town.”

“Oh!” The woman dabbed her eyes furiously, “From Pavia’s church, it is an honor.”

“We are deeply sorry for your loss, ma’am,” Josephine said kneeling down in a bow to the woman, her heavy plate clanking as she did. “We are here to serve you in your time of need.”

“Yes, if you do not mind, we would like to examine the body,” Roderick told the woman. “We will perform funeral rites as well for you.”

“Of course, yes, please thank you. Thank you so much. Come in, come in. Can I offer you some tea?”

“Thank you, ma'am, that would be lovely,” Freni’el said before anyone could say otherwise. “Heward, Bessy, stand watch out here.”

The two nodded and the holy people entered the house. Mrs. Hammerstein fussed around putting a kettle on the fire and making tea. Freni’el watched her closely while Roderick went directly into the back room. Josephine looked between the two before following a bit behind Roderick. She watched him bend over and put a hand on the back of a halfling man seated next to a bed with a body covered with a sheet.

“Kenneth,” Roderick said softly. “I am sorry I could not prevent this.”

“No, no, it’s...he was always a sickly lad to begin with. Such dreams of being an adventurer though. Such life.” The man’s chest shook and he bent over into himself trying to repress his crying.

With a glance back at Freni’el, who was still watching the wife, Josephine stepped into the small room with Roderick. Roderick glanced at her as she approached and kneeled down at the halfling man’s feet. She channeled Pavia’s divinity as she spoke, “Sir, my greatest condolences for your loss.”

The bloodshot eyes of the halfling man looked at her and his sorrowful expression changed to one with a bit of wonder. “By Pavia’s grace.”

“I wish my companions and I would have come earlier, perhaps we could have prevented you this pain. But might I request would you allow us to have a moment with your son? We wish to prevent the pain you are feeling now in other families and we believe that your son might be able to provide some answers.”

“I - of course, anything for you.”

“Thank you, now if you will give us a moment alone with him.”

Kenneth nodded and slipped out of the room, shutting the door as he went. Roderick looked at Josephine with a soft smile. “You glow with Pavia’s light.”

“I am His warrior, I only allow Pavia to use me as His tool on this plane.”

Roderick inclined his head. “Your faith is commendable. Now, will you help me look over Sam’s body?”

Josephine nodded moving closer to Roderick so they could both look over the small body on the bed. Pulling back the sheet Roderick revealed the body of a young halfling man, an adult but not by much. Even for being dead his skin with unusually pale. 

“Let us begin,” Roderick said carefully moving the head to one side and then the other examining the neck. Methodically, he went over each area of the body where a vampire would bite. No marks could be found. There was no trauma to the body. Taking out a dagger he sliced into the body’s forearm, not a drop of blood spilled.

“Wait,” Josephine said as Roderick was lowering the boy’s arm. “On his sleeve.”

Reaching forward she pointed out the small patch of dried green paste. Slipping off her gauntlet she wet her finger before plucking at the paste, smelling it, and tasting it. “Mint leaves and Tang root.”

“Two components of healing paste. The vampire got sloppy.”

“We should ask the parents if they applied any before we jump to conclusions.”

“Yes. Why do you not go and ask them, while I conduct the ritual. Unless you would like to help?”

Josephine stood, putting her gauntlet back on. “I am afraid I did not ask Pavia to bless me with that power today during my prayers. I would ask Freni’el but even if he did prepare to cast it he would probably refuse on principle of doing it with a cleric not of Pavia.”

“Of course, of course. I will be out in a few minutes, then.”

With a nod, Josephine left the room. Freni’el was sitting at the small table reciting scripture to the couple on how to handle the loss of a loved one. The clank of her armor caught everyone’s attention. “Roderick is giving your son funeral rites, I am going to say a prayer under Pavia’s light. Would you like to join me?”

A few silent tears dripped down the faces of the couple as they nodded. Josephine led them outside to a patch of sun. She knelt and extended her hands for them to take. Once they were all joined Josephine began to pray for the boy and she helped both parents to find the words for a prayer themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Hammerstein both cried silently and loudly, all while Josephine held them in support. “The time ahead will be dark and tearful but Pavia’s light will be with you at the end of this road and his light will help to dry your cheeks. Remember that you are not alone, your son rests in the heavens now as a part of Pavia’s glory.”

By this time Freni’el and Roderick had stepped out of the home. The couple, now looking more secure in their grief, looked at them. “Thank you all for helping us and Roderick thank you for trying your best to save him,” Mr. Hammerstein said.

“You are welcome,” they all told the family.

“We will leave you to your arrangements, there is work to be done elsewhere,” Roderick informed them softly. 

“Thank you.”

“One small question before we depart,” Josephine said, “did either of you apply a healing paste to him recently?”

The couple looked at each other and then at her curiously. “No, we did not. Why?”

“It is nothing important. We need to visit others with this illness. If you will excuse us.” 

After thanking Roderick one last time the couple went inside. The group walked a few blocks away before stopping to talk. “Well, is it a vampire,” Heward asked a little bit sarcastically.

“That still remains to be seen,” Roderick told them.

“What did the body look like Josephine,” Freni’el asked her. Josephine informed them of the condition of the body and of the dried paste they had found on the boy’s sleeve. The three others looked appropriately disturbed by this, it was becoming a very real possibility that Roderick’s theory was correct.

“I am going to go around and check on the others,” Roderick said after some time. “You are welcome to join me but I do not believe you will learn much else.”

“Agreed,” Freni’el said his voice still very cool towards the other cleric.

“We should see if we can find evidence of any other strange goings-on in town,” Heward suggested.

“Aye, that sounds like a plan.”

“Perhaps, I should go with Roderick,” Josephine suggested, “I noticed the paste, after all, there might be something else I can spot.”

Roderick smiled broadly at this suggestion but before he could speak Freni’el shut it down. “No. We should all stay together. Besides you are a warrior of Pavia, not a medic.”

“Aye, and who else will absorb the blows if we get into a fight?” Bessy said with a chuckle.

Josephine gave a smile that did not quite reach her eyes but no one seemed to notice. “Of course. Then this is where we part ways Roderick if we learn anything we will let you know.”

“Yes and remember if you need anything, healing, aid, anything, I am here to help.” Josephine could not help but notice that when Roderick spoke his eyes mostly stayed on her.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Josephine and the others were sitting around a table in their inn. They were worn out having searched the town all day. No signs of anything suspicious apart from the illness. Though it seemed some people were beginning to worry about the illness having heard about the boy’s death. The group gave their assurances that everything was fine but the presence of two chosen of Pavia looking into the matter did not seem to assuage their worries. Their spoons were just scraping the bottom of the stew bowls when the inn’s door slammed open. A young woman stood huffing in the doorway.

“Help!” She finally got out looking straight at the group. “Farm under attack! Wolves!”

Josephine was the first one up and already halfway to the door when the others followed, a highly annoyed Freni’el taking up the rear. The woman ran beside them leading the group to the attack. After a couple of minutes of straight running, they all heard the howls of wolves. “Stay here,” Josephine ordered the girl as she dashed towards the sound.

Her longsword lit with a blazing holy white light as Josephine saw the wolves surrounding the farmhouse. Bringing the sword down in two deft swings she hit the predator right on the back, slicing into its hindleg. Bessy was at her side cracking the wolf over the head with a bone-breaking punch and Heward slipped in behind cutting through the tendons of the other rear leg with his dagger. The wolf fell down dead but five more were still in play, and they surrounded the group.

Two went for Bessy’s unarmored form, she managed to fend off one but the other sunk its teeth deep into her flesh pulling her to the ground. Even though Josephine was fending off two others she extended her power out and absorbed all the damage that Bessy took. Heward was struck as well and pulled to the ground but saving Bessy meant she could not help him. Freni’el’s voice called across the battlefield though and some of Heward wounds closed magically. 

Charging her sword with the wrath of Pavia Josephine hit the wolf holding Bessy to the ground killing it in a single smite. That left her back open, however, and one of the wolves sunk its teeth into her calf. Josephine managed to stay on her feet and absorbed the devastating injury that Heward received on his thigh. Though she had only been bitten once from the blows she magically absorbed Josephine was already bleeding heavily. Swinging her blade back she struck the wolf on her calf twice but it would not release her. The other wolf jumped up attempting to wrap its maw around Josephine’s neck. She fended it off but the heavy hit of its body sent her tumbling to the ground.

“Up girl,” Freni’el scolded as he shot a blast of radiant energy at the wolf on Josephine’s leg making it let go with a yelp.

Standing Josephine took swung and the fallen wolf killing it. Her head was a bit woozy from blood loss so she pumped some of Pavia’s healing light into herself with a touch. Shaking her head she saw Bessy and Heward finishing off a wolf each. The last wolf began to whimper and ran but a well placed radiant bolt from Freni’el put it down. As the wolf fell with a yelp something happened - its large body shrunk to that of a humanoid. Eye widening Josephine clutched her holy symbol and tried to sense what the creature was. It was just out to reach though.

“Halt!” Josephine commanded, her voice magically influencing them to follow her instructions. The humanoid stopped and as Josephine ran forward it entered the range of her divine senses: it was undead.

“I will return you to the grave, you undead cur!” She shouted coming down with her sword on it but her command had worn off and it dodged out of the way. With her powerful swing going further than she intended the momentum pulled her to the ground. The undead used this opportunity to grapple her and it tried to bite her but her heavy armor got in the way.

Josephine could hear the others running over now. The undead hissed at the newcomers and dug its claws into Josephine, necrotic energy entering her veins. With a roar of Pavia’s name, she launched the creature off her back and stood up. Black was entering the edges of her vision. Behind her, she heard Freni’el say a prayer and a holy light flooded the area. With a screech, the undead turned and ran as fast as it could away from the group. Heward shot it with a few arrows but it continued to flee into the woods.

“What were you thinking,” Freni’el scolded Josephine. “Running off like that! Leaving us without protection! There could have been more of those blasted wolves!”

“Sorry,” Josephine said through the pain of her injuries. Her head was pounding from blood loss. “But I could sense, it was undead. It tried to bite me. Roderick was right.”

Freni’el stared at her for a long moment. “Impossible.”

“Truth and you know it,” she replied, sending a little bit of healing energy she had left into herself. It cleared her head enough that she was able to focus her thoughts a bit better. “We should inform him as soon as possible.”

“Heward and Bessy are still injured,” Freni’el told her.

“As am I, heal them while I check on the farmer.” Leaving the three once again she limped over to the farmhouse. The woman who had fetched them was knocking hurriedly at the door. It opened to reveal the face of a worried older woman.

“It everyone alright,” Josephine asked approaching.

“My husband was bitten by one of those blasted wolves,” the older woman said.

“Let me take a look at him,” Josephine told her. The woman moved aside and she entered seeing an older man sitting next to the fire holding a bloodied cloth against his leg.

“It ain’t that bad,” he told his wife with a huff.

“Nevertheless,” Josphine told him with a smile. “Let me help you.”

Without waiting for a response she pumped in the last of her healing energy into the man stopping the bleeding of his wound. “That will still need to be bandaged but it should heal cleanly and quickly.

“Thank you,” the man told her with a sigh of relief.

“Of course. You should all stay inside for the rest of the evening. In the morning my companions and I will come and clear the bodies of the wolves if you want. But spilt blood this night means others may be attracted to feed. Give them no cause to be interested in you.”

“Yes, thank you,” the wife told her.

With a nod, Josephine left. She could feel blood still leaking from the bite on her calf. More healing was needed. “Freni’el do you have some healing spells left over for me,” she asked the cleric when she saw him healing Heward and Bessy.

“No, use your own or did you give too much of it over to others today?”

Josephine did not respond. He always healed the others first. This was to be expected. “I am going to see Roderick tell him what happened, you are welcome to come along.”

“I need a drink and that inn had a well-stocked bar,” Bessy said with a sigh.

“Same,” Heward said.

“I suppose I will come along as well, no one should be out wandering alone right now,” Freni’el conceded. Nodding at the group Josephine started towards the Appraisers Inn.

* * *

The first thing the group saw upon entering the Appraisers Inn was Roderick with both his arms around women and another, the serving girl from yesterday, clinging to his chest. However, as soon as he saw the group he broke from the girls and rushed over. “Josephine, you are injured. What happened?”

“Wolves and a...” Josephine said stopping herself before she said “vampire”. Her voice was a bit weak though, now that they were here he strength was starting to give out.

“Yes, yes, come. I will tend to your wounds.” He ushered her towards the stairs that lead to the private rooms. Heward and Bessy beelined to the bar as Josephine went with Roderick but Freni’el followed the paladin and cleric up the stairs.

“Freni’el I know you do not like the sight of blood,” Josephine said as the elf made to follow them into Roderick’s room. “I am bleeding heavily, you can wait downstairs.”

The elf looked at Roderick with narrowed eyes. “No magical healing. Simply stop the bleeding and wrap the wounds. Do not reward her foolish behavior.” With that, he turned around quickly the queasiness on his face showing just a hint.

“Why would he not want me to heal you?” Roderick asked as he reached for the straps of her armor and began to help her remove it.

Josephine sighed. “I have a limited amount of healing that I can grant to someone each day by Pavia’s grace. Freni’el insists that I use that healing for myself and my companions only. Today while going around town to find answers I ended up using a good portion of it help some people with minor injuries. If I had all of it I would be fine now.”

Roderick frowned. “You had no idea this would happen. Why would you not help people if it was in your power?”

A large smile crossed Josephine’s face even as she grunted in pain as she slipped the chain under her plate off. “Precisely what I would say. Still, Freni is very conservative with his powers and thinks I should be as well.”

With her armor and padding now off, Roderick guided her to sit at the desk chair and retrieved a small bag of medical supplies and the bowl of water by the bedside. Kneeling before her Roderick took her leg in hand and examined the bite wound on her leg. Wetting a cloth he gently cleaned the wound. Josephine breathed in sharply showed no other sign of pain. “It could be much worse,” Roderick told her, “still you are very strong to walk here with such injury.”

Josephine felt a coolness enter her leg and the flesh begin to stitch itself back together. “Strange,” she said to herself.

“What is strange? That I am impressed by your strength?” Roderick asked looking up at her. For the briefest moment, Josephine found herself lost in his dark eyes but then she shook her head and the sensation cleared.

“No, when I use magical healing on myself or from a cleric of Pavia’s the sensation is always warm - like the sun. Yours is like cool moonlight. I suppose that is because you worship Lianna.”

“It may be because of my goddess yes,” Roderick told her as he began to wrap the shallow wounds that remained in clean bandages. “Where else are you injured?”

Josephine looked to the side a slight blush on her face. “My arm here and...my thigh.”

“Ah, I will take care of your thigh first then,” Roderick said without pause and any indication that this was revealing for her. Josephine thought herself silly, he was her medic currently, he was not about to take advantage of her like that.

Helping her stand, Roderick looked away as she lowered her trousers and put a towel over her womanhood. Once she was ready he examined the wound, touching as little as possible. “This wound is strange. It was made by a wolf? The bite seems too perfect...and how did a wolf bite through your chain and plate?”

“Oh, I suppose you would not know,” Josephine replied watching Roderick say a short prayer to heal her flesh completely, this one would not need bandages thankfully. “My oath to Pavia includes a promise to protect the innocent and those in need, because of this she has granted me the power to take on the injuries of those close to me during battle. Heward was bitten in the thigh but I absorb the damage from the blow. The injury on my arm is from Bessy being bitten.”

“That is marvelous,” Roderick told her with a smile before he turned to allow her to put her trousers back on. “To take such injury upon yourself for others takes the most generous and beautiful of souls.”

Another blush crossed Josephine’s cheeks. “Thank you, it is merely my blessing from Pavia.”

Roderick examined her arm next. This was the least of her wounds but he still paused at the slight blackening of the skin that had been caused the necrotic energy of the vampire. “This is strange, Josephine, this blackening do you see?”

“Yes,” Josephine gave a deep sigh. “It seems your theory was correct. There is a vampire loose in this town. Among the wolves, there was one that transformed into a humanoid. When I tried to sense what he was Pavia revealed to me that he was undead. He managed to get me to the ground and tried to bite my neck. Luckily--”

Josephine was suddenly cut off as Roderick abandoned bandaging her arm to examine her neck. His long fingers were cool against the sensitive skin and Josephine’s breath caught as they dragged down each side. “You were not bitten, praise the gods,” Roderick finally said with a sigh of relief.

“As I said, it tried to bite me, meaning it did not succeed.”

“Yes, of course, my apologies I was just worried. I would not want to see any of your blood feeding that creature.” Taking her arm back in hand he healed it fully.

“That would be detrimental, when we are trying to kill it,” Josephine told him. She was watching him closely he had not let go of her arm quite yet. Instead, he was holding it gently his thumb rubbing against her in soft circles. 

“Josephine,” Roderick said his hands sliding down to engulf her own. “I know we just met last night but I ask you, please be cautious. The undead are not to be trifled with lightly.”

“Are you saying, like Freni’el will, that we should tell the temple and not deal with this?”

“Never, never,” Roderick chuckled lightly, “I can tell that you will not give up. That is wonderful, I think, you are so brave and kind...how about this? Just promise that you will let me patch you up at the end of a fight, do not go without divine healing like the elf would have you do.”

Once again Josephine found herself paused by his eyes. There was such sincerity behind them and a hidden sadness. “I give you my word, Roderick,” she promised her voice a tad breathless.

He smiled at her and Josephine felt herself smile in return. Lifting her hand he placed a lingering kiss across her knuckles. “Thank you, Josephine.”

A long silent moment passed as Josephine felt the heat of his lips slowly fade on her skin and Roderick now looked up at her with desire in his eyes. A sharp knock on the door broke the moment. “Are your wounds treated? We must leave before Heward and Bessy get too far into their drinks.”

“Yes, Freni’el, I am coming. Simply putting on my armor.”

“Very well, hurry up. I am drained and wish to reflect on tonight’s events. I will be downstairs keeping those two from sinning too much.”

“I will.” By this time Roderick had released her hand and gathered her armor. He helped her to put it on and Josephine could tell that he was attempting to touch her as little as possible, yet every touch he did make lingered a bit longer than it needed to.

“Your hair is so beautiful,” Roderick commented as Josephine pulled it out of her armor so it streamed down her back. “Such a vibrant red.”

“Thank you...though I think it would be better if it was the color of Pavia and not Bast.”

“You shine as bright as Pavia without having hair the color of gold. Let something in your life be solely you and not dedicated to him.”

Josephine nodded just a bit but moved on from the subject. “Well then, I am sure Freni’el is getting impatient. Tomorrow I believe it would be best to discuss our next steps now that we know the true danger. Besides you have three lovely women waiting for you downstairs, I have taken up enough of your time.”

“Time spent with you, even if it for healing, is no burden, it is enjoyable. To be in the presence of a stunning woman is always a joy.”

“Roderick, I am a paladin of Pavia. My dedication to him is absolute.”

“Does that mean I cannot compliment you? I respect your faith and adore your dedication...tell me you wish me not to compliment you and I shall cease.”

“I…” Josephine let the sentence trail. She did enjoy it. Was it so wrong to want someone to compliment her? As long as she did not let his pretty words pull her from her path it was fine, right? Turning on her heels, Josephine left the room. Leaving a smiling Roderick behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks, the hunt for the vampire was going terribly. Against Josephine’s wishes, Freni’el had sent a letter to the temple asking for help with the threat. However, he had received a reply saying that the temple had faith they could handle this problem on their own, especially since there was both a paladin and cleric of Pavia there. Josephine may have laughed as Freni’el swore in elvish for the first time in half a century and spent the next hour praying for forgiveness from Pavia. The mayor of the town had given them permission to search around town but still, no evidence could be found of the vampire. Meanwhile, two more people had died from the illness and another from being attacked by wolves.

Each night wolves attacked the outer farms but Josephine and her companions were able to hold them off from doing too much damage. Still each night Josephine ended back at the Appraisers Inn in Roderick room, her wounds healed by his gentle hands. Freni’el and the others had stopped coming along with Josephine when she needed healing, giving them more time together. During this time they spoke to each other, how the ill were doing, what areas the group had searched, and Josephine’s life at the temple before this. It was always Josephine’s life, Roderick deflecting any questions about his own background skillfully. Yet, Josephine did not mind, no one had ever really been interested in her as a person before.

As she told Roderick, they were only ever interested in the chosen of Pavia. The special destiny that was set out for her since birth due to the birthmark of the sun on her back. Taken to the temple as a toddler she had been raised there training every day to become a warrior, praying every day to Pavia, living the life of a devoted cleric for as long as she could remember. Freni’el had been one of her teachers in faith and she always remembered enjoying his lessons the least because of his exacting nature. Roderick seemed to enjoy her stories and always made sure to compliment her skills and faith. And it was in that situation they found themselves in tonight.

“How many blows did you absorb tonight,” Roderick asked her as his long fingers drifted across her injured legs.

“I lost count,” she told him a pain in her voice that was not from the injuries. “I...fell unconscious twice.”

Roderick’s fingers paused and his shoulders tensed. “You should be more careful of your health. Your wellbeing is far more important than theirs.”

“I gave my oath to Pavia that I would protect the innocent.”

“Does that mean you must die for your companions that know the risks of battle just as well as you? How can you protect the innocent if you are dead from a simple pack of wolves?” Anger and worry were laced in Roderick’s tone.

Josephine did not respond but looked down in shame. Roderick healed her legs before sighing. “My apologies. I just do not, do not want to see you too injured. I cannot heal you before you get to me and Freni’el refuses to…”

“It is not that, Heward...Heward yelled at me for not absorbing a blow he took right after I had gotten up from being unconscious the second time.” The pain was in her voice once again.

Roderick placed a cool hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. “He does not deserve your sacrifice if that is how he will react.”

“Sacrifice is given for all no matter their worthiness,” Josephine immediately replied.

“Is that what they told you to say?” Roderick lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. “How much of your beliefs are what they told you to think, compared to what is in your heart?”

Josephine stared into his eyes. When she spoke her voice wavered just a bit. “I am a devout follower of Pavia. His righteous light will help me guide the fallen on to the correct path.”

“I know, I know, virtuous Josephine. I do not question your faith. I just do not want to see you in unnecessary pain, especially for someone who does not appreciate your sacrifice.” Roderick looked down at her a bit sadly before healing the rest of her wounds.

* * *

They had found the vampire. Except it was not just one vampire but many, five to be precise along with a number of wolves. Freni’el raised his hands in prayer causing two of the vampires to flee in terror but the other three remained, along with all the wolves. Josephine ordered Bessy and Heward to stop the wolves from surrounding them as she faced the vampires trying to keep them busy until the other two could join her. With a great heave of her blade, she sunk her blade into the skull of the nearest one and with a flash of divine light smote him dead. The other two encircled her though, one she felt trying to force its will over her but she shook it off. The second embedded its claws just under her armor into her shoulder from behind.

“Flee!” Josephine commanded as the vampire that tried to charm her attempted to go for her throat with a bite. Overcome by Pavia’s will the vampire fled but the spell did not last long and it stopped right next to Heward who was fending off two wolves. With a wicked smile, the vampire grappled him and sunk its teeth into his neck. He was too far away for Josephine to absorb the damage but with a roar, Josephine threw the vampire off her back before running over to them to guard their back.

“Why didn’t you take that!” Heward cursed at Josephine, as he slipped out of the grasp of the vampire, his neck still bleeding.

“It is ranged! I told you to stay close!” Josephine yelled as she cleaved the head off the vampire that bit Heward.

The other two vampires that had fled before returned now a hunger in their eyes. Freni’el held up his holy symbol and shining golden doves surrounded him hurting all enemies around him and slowing their pace as the celestial doves dove at their faces. Josephine was just outside the doves and the two returned vampires dug their claws into her. She was losing blood fast and after absorbing a vicious bite for Heward black was creeping in on her vision. Two powerful swings and she downed another vampire. A blow to Bessy absorbed and she could feel her head pound as the black crowded her vision even further. Two more swings and another vampire was downed but this opened her up to the last vampire who sank his claws in the same place he had before. Josephine’s vision went black.

* * *

The first thing Josephine saw when she opened her eyes was Roderick’s relieved face. His hand was on her cheek cupping it carefully, thumb rubbing in gentle circles. She was laying down on a soft bed with flickering firelight filling the room. Roderick’s room. Tears sprang to Josephine’s eyes and Roderick pulled her up into his arms in an embrace. His large hand now ran through her hair as he held her against him. “Josephine, I have you. I have you. You are fine.”

While Josephine was not crying her body was shaking and she was clinging to him tightly. Roderick’s grip comforted her though and soon the shaking stopped. Yet she stayed there her clinging turning into an embrace of her own. “Thank you,” she told him softly as she finally pulled away.

She looked up at him and once again found herself entranced by his eyes. The breath left her lungs as he lowered his head towards hers. He stopped himself an inch from her lips and pressed them against her cheek instead. “Of course, my warrior.”

An unwanted sense of disappointment filled her when Roderick turned his lips away. Immediately though Josephine scolded herself. She was a paladin of Pavia. To indulge in pleasures of the flesh...even to desire it...she would have to pray longer than usual in the morning. Forcing her mind away from such matters Josephine pulled herself out of Roderick’s arms. “What happened? Where is everyone else?”

“Your companions are fine. They brought you here, unconscious but stable, and they are all resting back at your inn.”

“We found the vampires, a nest of them. Heward was bitten.”

“Yes. I patched him up as well with Freni’el, he is fine. They told me you slew four vampires before you fell, you are amazing Josephine.”

A smile grew across her face at the compliment. For the first time she did not give credit to Pavia, there was pride in her voice. “I was, was I not? Though I do not think the threat is over yet.”

Roderick returned her smile and stood, fetching a tray of bread, hard cheeses, and meats that was on the desk. He set it down on the bed next to her before taking his seat on the edge again. “Here, eat. Even with divine healing, you need to regain your energy.”

Josephine nodded. She was hungry. “How long was I unconscious?”

“Bessy said it took them about an hour to, quote, “move your heavy armored ass”, to the inn. Since then, about an hour. It took some time to patch up Heward, the vampire had drained him of his life force. Then the others kept arguing about what to do. I did not want you to wake to that. So once they left I brought you up here, took off your armor, and began to heal you. The necrotic energy of the vampire’s claws was still in your system and it took some time to overcome that.”

“I see, well, I am glad my injuries did not stop their normal behavior.” There was a touch of sarcasm is Josephine’s voice. Then something Roderick had said made her pause. “You carried me up here, by yourself?”

Roderick chuckled, “I am stronger than I look...though I will not say it was easy.”

Josephine looked him over, his loose clothes did hide any musculature he might have. As she looked him over Roderick peacocked just a bit. Then Josephine realized what he implied and gave a playful scowl. “Are you calling me fat?”

“Never, never,” Roderick told her with a grin. “I have felt the strength of your muscles when I have healed you, heavy armor is simply heavy. Besides you are only  _ soft _ in all the right places.”

A deep blush crossed Josephine’s cheeks and she determinedly looked down at the platter of food to eat. She was going to have to pray a lot more than usual tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Josephine had woken in Roderick’s bed and a little over three weeks since the group had come to town. The illness continued to spread across town. The vampires that the group had killed were not the only ones it seemed. While Josephine was still determined to find and slay the vampires, to root out the evil, there was a part of her deep down that was glad that she did not have to say her goodbyes to Roderick already. The attacks by wolves on the town during the night had ceased, which was at least one good thing. Still, the group had continued to stay up all night on patrol and sleeping only once the sun rose.

Today when Josephine woke after midday, she found a strange bird made of paper sitting on her bedside table. Curiously she picked it up and saw that on one wing there was her name and on the other was ‘open me’. Very carefully Josephine unfolded the paper bird until it revealed a note. 

_ ‘Fairest Josephine, though I am overjoyed you have not been injured these past two days that would give you cause to seek me out, I miss your company. Pavia has not seemed bright in the sky without seeing you each eve. Therefore, I must request: would you like to have dinner with me tonight? _

_ Roderick’ _

Under his name was a line telling her to write her answer there. Using the quill and ink provided in the room Josephine scrawled a ‘yes’. As soon as she had done so the paper began folding itself back up into a bird and it fluttered out the open window. Josephine smiled as she began her morning routine of prayers. By the time she was done another bird had returned this one with instructions to meet Roderick at the Appraisers Inn an hour before sunset.

Josephine was distracted for the rest of the day. Her thoughts and emotions swung back and forth over her decision to accept Roderick’s invitation to dinner. She knew the normal social implications of an unmarried man and woman having a private dinner together but surely this was different than that. She was a devoted Paladin of Pavia and he was a Cleric of Lianna who was merely a good friend and confidant. Yes. That is all it was.

Josephine did not wear her armor to the Appraisers Inn that evening though she did bring her shield and sword just in case anything happened. She arrived about an hour before sunset and when she entered the inn she saw Roderick talking to the barkeep and the cook. He handed over a small pouch that looked heavy with coin, they smiled at him and the cook instantly headed back to the kitchen. Roderick turned and leaned against the bar and when he saw Josephine he smiled broadly.

“It is nice to see you coming through that door without blood all over yourself,” he told her in greeting.

“Yes, and it feels good to do so as well. Strange feeling not being covered in blood for the past two days.”

Roderick chuckled. “I did not expect you here this early, they are still putting together the meal. It should be ready soon so we have time to eat before your patrol.”

“Oh,” Josephine gave Roderick a smile, “well we decided that since the nightly threats have passed that we would not patrol tonight. Save our energy.”

“Excellent then we have even more time together to enjoy the evening.” Roderick turned and whispered something else to the barkeep who gave a nod and a smirk. The cook returned then and told Roderick everything was ready.

“Perfect, then if you will Josephine.” Roderick offered her an arm. Josephine looked at it him for a second wondering what he was planning before taking the offered arm. It may not be proper for someone in her position to do so, but to not do so would be rude. The trip was short, just to a small room in the back that looked like it was usually used for private meetings amongst merchants. However, now a fine white table cloth was laid over the small table along with two dinner sets. Josephine unbuckled her shield and set her sword to the side when they entered. She would not need them here.

Roderick pulled out her chair for her before taking a seat himself. Once they were seated the cook and a serving girl brought in the food. A roasted pheasant, fried apple slices, and honeyed bread sat before them, once the two other left the barkeep entered with a slightly dusty bottle of wine. He poured two glasses gave a bow put the bottle on the table and left.

“Ah, I meant that wine to be just for me,” Roderick said with an awkward look as Josephine stared at the wine. “I know you do not partake. I will go ask them for water for you.”

Josephine held up a hand still staring at the goblet of wine. “You know, technically the scripture does not ban those of Pavia’s church from consuming alcohol. The temple I am from just practices abstaining to help prevent us from straying from her path...I know others practice differently, even if Freni’el denies it.”

Roderick was silent as she reached forward and picked up the wine. Sniffing it she wrinkled her nose at the scent. Then slowly she took a small sip. Instantly she stuck out her tongue in distaste. “How do people drink this!?”

Heartily, Roderick laughed and took a sip of his own wine. “It is an acquired taste. If you want to try something better for your palate the cook has some lovely mulled wine, ah they also have a wonderful cider...or I can get you water, you do not have to drink, Josephine.”

“No, well maybe the mulled wine...but I was thinking about what you said the other day, about learning how to fulfill my duty without hurting myself so much. You see, I think it will be easier if I try to open my options up more.”

A soft smile crossed Roderick’s face, he looked pleased and proud. “Alright, then I will be right back.” Roderick left and in a couple of minutes, he returned with a small jug of mulled wine. During that time Josephine had to quell the rising panic in her gut. She had tasted alcohol and she agreed to taste more. Even with her justification that not all of Pavia’s church practiced abstinence, which was true, it went against everything she had been taught.

“This is much better,” Josephine told Roderick with a smile, after taking a sip of the mulled wine.

“Excellent.” Roderick raised his goblet and Josephine did the same. “To broadening horizons.”

“And to friendship,” Josephine added in before they tapped their glasses together and took a deep sip each. The spices and wine were warm going down Josephine’s throat but there was a warmth in her that was not from the drink and it grew when Roderick’s eyes met hers. Looking away Josephine began to dig into the meal.

While they ate Josephine and Roderick made small talk. The weather lately, the latest wares in the market, the approaching holiday. Josephine finished her mulled wine and began sipping on the goblet originally poured for her. It tasted much better now though not as nice as mulled wine. They were picking at the honeyed bread, filling the cracks after the pheasant and apples, when Roderick changed the subject. “So, after this is all over what are you planning on doing?”

Josephine contemplated for a moment. “I have no idea. Freni’el is going to want to make a report back at the temple so I suppose we will head back there and then see where Pavia’s will takes us.”

“I see,” Roderick was silent for a moment. “And what would you say if I asked you to travel with me?”

“I would say that I am flattered and that I believe I would enjoy doing so.”

“There is a ‘but’ in there, yes?”

“Yes,” Josephine said with a sigh. “As I told you before my temple wishes Freni’el to travel with me. While Heward and Bessy would likely understand we did all agree to travel together to end sources of evil wherever it may be. And something tells me that you are not asking to join our little band of adventurers.”

“No, that is alright I understand...just think about it, will you? I do not want our encounters to end after you are finished here.” Roderick reached across the table and covered her resting hand with his own.

“I do not want that either,” Josephine replied without thinking. From outside the room, they could hear the strains of a bard’s lute playing a jaunty tune.

Roderick stood, now holding her hand and drew Josephine up from her chair. “Dance with me?”

“I have never danced before,” she admitted. Life at the temple would never allow for it, it was just another distraction, another temptation from Pavia’s path.

“That is fine. Let me guide you and allow your body to move freely, I will help you.” Josephine nodded as Roderick pulled her into his arms. He muttered low instructions about what feet to move and where, as they danced but once Josephine started to get the hang of it and he stopped. 

“You are a natural,” he told her as he spun her around. “Why have you never danced before?”

“Why do you think? Dancing is just something else they forbade.”

Roderick laughed. “Ridiculous...what did you do for fun there?”

“Train and read scripture and when I really wanted to mix things I would spar while reciting scripture.” 

“All in the pursuit of your destiny. Did you ever do anything just for yourself?”

The question made Josephine miss a step and she tripped, stumbling backward. Roderick’s arms wrapped around her preventing her from falling. In an instant, Josephine became acutely aware of how his body pressed against hers. How hot his breath was, as he looked down at her. How she could see the growing desire in his eyes as clearly as Pavia rising on a cloudless day.

“Josephine,” he murmured. His head dipped down and Josephine knew she could stop this, knew she  _ should _ stop this, but at the same time, she could not. Perhaps, it was the alcohol. Perhaps, it was the dancing. Perhaps, it was him, Roderick, intoxicating all by himself.

His lips were warm and their gentle touch against her own stole Josephine’s breath away. The soft caress felt like sin. She could feel it in her heart as the light suck on her lower lip made her heart clench. Roderick pulled back just enough so that she could feel her own hot breath mixed with his own. He was silently asking permission to continue.

“Roderick,” she pleaded, though she was not sure if the plea was for him to stop or to continue. He took it as the latter.

The second kiss was not as gentle. His heated kisses danced skillfully across her lips and his hands now secured themselves around her, pressing her body further into his. Josephine clung to his shoulders, she was not sure what to do. It felt like she was drowning in his lips, the sensation of them. Someone gave a little gasp of pleasure but then she realized it was her. That sound spurred Roderick on further. The kisses were lighting a fire within her yet at the same time she was drowning. She could not breathe. It was too much.

Josephine ripped her mouth away from his and pushed Roderick back, stumbling out of his arms. She was breathing heavily as though she had just finished an intense battle. Her limbs were shaking and she felt of pricks of tears at her eyes. “I-I cannot, we cannot.”

“Josephine,” he said quietly. He went to say something else but she held up a hand. Using some of her divine power Josephine rid her body of the poison of the alcohol. It did very little to clear her head or rid herself of the burning want within her. Swallowing thickly she sat in her chair, her body was shaking too much to keep her standing much longer.

Roderick left the room and a few moments later he returned with some cool water. He offered it Josephine who took it automatically and took a long sip. Her hands and legs still had small tremors in them but most of the shaking had passed. 

“Josephine, I am sorry,” Roderick said once she had set the water down. He knelt before her, looking her in the eyes. “I did not intend…”

“I know,” Josephine told him. “This is my fault. I allowed myself to be put into this position. I should not have accepted your offer for dinner. It was selfish of me.”

“Doing something you want is not selfish, Josephine.” Roderick took one of trembling hands and held it, his thumb rubbing calming circles on its back. “I would never ask you to do something you do not wish nor force anything on you...but surely, you deserve some freedom to choose in the first place.”

Josephine could not look at him so she stared into the water mug. “This was the first time really.”

“The first time for what? Your first kiss?”

“No, well yes.” The red of embarrassment flooded her cheeks. She was nearly 22 and had not been kissed before this. “But the answer to your question. Having dinner with you was really the first time I have done anything purely for myself...even leaving the temple, that was because I wanted to start fulfilling my destiny for Pavia.”

“And did you enjoy eating dinner with me?”

“Yes,” Josephine told him looking him in the eyes.

“And did you enjoy the dancing?”

“Yes.” Josephine felt herself falling into his dark eyes.

“And did you enjoy the kiss?”

“Yes.” Her voice was breathy now and she could not tear her eyes away. She felt herself leaning towards him and saw him coming up towards her.

“And would you like me to kiss you again?” His voice was low, almost hypnotic now.

“Yes.” Her answer was so quiet it was barely a whisper but they were close enough that he heard her. Josephine’s eyes slide shut as he pressed his lips against hers once more. It was a short and chaste kiss but Josephine felt her lips move in a hesitant reciprocation. Roderick pulled away and her eyes fluttered open. The shaking had stopped and he smiled warmly at her. Reaching up with his other hand he caressed her cheek. Shyly she returned the smile.

“I think it would be best if we part for the night,” Roderick told her. “Give you time to process everything.”

Josephine nodded. “Yes, yes I think that is wise.”

A long moment passed before Roderick relinquished her hand and cheek. Standing he fetched her shield and sword. “Would you like me to escort you back to your inn?”

“No, I believe it would be best if Freni’el did not see you with me like that,” Josephine told him putting her equipment back on.

“Of course, very understandable. Then I wish you goodnight, lovely Josephine.”

“Goodnight, Roderick.”


	6. Chapter 6

Josephine was walking with everyone under Pavia’s glory. The day was bright and warm, the roads clear, and all around them, life was blossoming. She was laughing. Behind her, she heard Roderick chuckle. Turning around she saw him following her but for some reason, he was in shadow even in the brightness of the day. He held out a hand for her to take. Josephine reached for it and as she did so the feeling of the sun on her skin, that divine warmth, vanished. She looked up the sun was still there. Looking behind her she saw the vague outlines of the others and knew they still felt the warmth. Roderick’s hand took her own and when Josephine looked back at him she felt a pit drop in her stomach. Death. She felt death from him. The cold shadows wrapped around her as Roderick spoke her name. “Josephine.”

“Josephine. Josephine. Wake up!”

Josephine jolted awake and sat reaching for her weapon. Her fingers closed around the hilt of her sword when she realized that it was only Freni’el. “Freni, why did you wake me?”

The elf sighed and rubbed his temples. “It is nearly midday and you sleepers are trying to go back to a normal schedule remember?”

“Yes, sorry, thank you.” Josephine yawned and sat up. Looking at Freni’el she could tell that there was something else that he wanted to discuss. “Alright, what is it? You might as well talk to me now before I start my prayers.”

Freni’el gazed down at her sternly. “Where were you last night?”

“What? I told you I went to tell Roderick what had happened the past few days and then see if anything changed with the sick.”

“Really? And that took over three hours?”

Josephine looked at him with narrowed eyes. Did he know? No, there is no way he could know. Still, she knew Freni’el was insightful, she might as well tell the truth...after a fashion. “He invited me to have supper with him. Since I had not eaten eat I accepted. The food there is very good, though expensive, luckily he paid for my meal.”

Freni’el’s nostrils flared and his lips tightened into a thin line. “Very well. And what then is the condition of the sick?”

“Two seemed to have recovered completely. The judge’s daughter has gotten worse but all the others are the same as they have been. There are no new ill that he knows of.”

Freni’el gave a short nod. “I see. Two died last night...and there are rumors that that halfling boy that perished when we arrived has been seen walking around. It seems Roderick’s goddess of death could not keep the undead from rising after all.”

“You know the spell he used. Even Pavia’s power can only keep a body from undeath for seven days.”

With a huff, Freni’el walked sharply to the door. “Complete your prayers quickly. We shall go see what we can learn around town.”

Josephine gave a nod and got out of bed. She completed her prayers, hurrying through them in a way she had not done in years. Within twenty minutes she was armored and downstairs. “Took ye, long enough,” Bessy snapped at her.

“It takes time to put on heavy armor and to properly pray. You know that.” Josephine snapped back.

All three raised an eyebrow at Josephine. It was very rare to see her in such a mood. The dream she had lingered in her mind during her prayers, it did not feel like a dream. She asked Pavia if he had sent her a vision but she had received no answers during her prayers. “Come on,” Josephine told them, “Let us go.”

Together they left and made their way towards the center of town to do their now daily routine of asking people about anything that happened the night before. To question newcomers to the city. Among other necessary things as they tried to get to the bottom of this vampire infestation. This time though the townsfolk were not as cheerful as usual. The growing fear in the town that was there before the brief reprieve was back tenfold. Mothers held their children close to their skirts. No longer were the children allowed to run around during shopping. 

There was an angry crowd outside the town hall, the mayor on the steps. Roderick was with him trying to calm the people. Across the crowd, his eyes connected with Josephine and she saw them asking for her help. Josephine and her companions moved around the crowd quickly and up to the little step up the other two were on. “Calm, good people,” Josephine said allowing the divine glow of Pavia spill from her. “We know these are troubled times but we will not abandon you. Pavia’s light shall burn away the evil that is creeping into your homes at night. But it will take time. The creature we face is old and evil and clever. As it always does though, the good, the light will chase away the darkness.”

Before her, the crowd calmed and the people gathered there looked reassured. They were still frightened but that was understandable. Josephine looked over to Roderick who gave her a nod and smile. The Mayor began to speak now comforting the crowd in his own way. After a few minutes, the crowd dispersed now intent on shoring the defenses of their own homes and telling their neighbors what to do. The Mayor then turned to the group and Roderick. “Thank you all for your help in these times. Roderick, I know that Judge Barnell is paying for you to stay at the Appraisers Inn but I want to offer you a more private place here. Somewhere more appropriate for people to go in if they need aid. There is a small house near mine that has been abandoned for a few months since Old Lady Jenkins died in the winter. The town owns it now since she had no heirs.”

“That would be much appreciated. The inn is nice but perhaps it would be best if the injured did not need to seek me out there.” As he spoke he glanced at Josephine.

“As for the rest of you,” the Mayor continued, “I am willing to give you any resources you need. You have permission to enter any homes you see fit and your questioning is now done under the authority of the township. And of course, we will start paying you for your work.”

“That is much appreciated. It should go smoother from now on then,” Freni’el said a smirk crossing his lips. Behind him Heward and Bessy both let our soft exclamations of “finally”.

“Thank you very much, Mayor,” Josephine said. “We will start right away.”

“Of course, Roderick, let me show you to the house. It is not much but she was a healer so many of the things you need will probably still be there.” The Mayor walked away with Roderick leaving the others alone.

“We should follow,” Josephine suggested, “so we know where he will now be located.”

Freni’el’s eyes were trained on Josephine but he gave a consenting nod. “Very well.”

Heward and Bessy took up the rear as they hurried to catch up with the Mayor and Roderick. It was not a far walk but the building was down a few side streets so it was best that they had followed. It would be inconvenient to navigate them for the first time while injured. 

“It has been a few years, so sorry about the dust,” the Mayor told Roderick as he tugged at the boards covering the door. They were nailed in securely though and he was unable to make them budge.

“Let me help,” Josephine said moving to the front and easily prying off the wood.

“So strong,” Roderick complimented with a grin.

“The better to serve Pavia with,” Josephine replied with a smile. Removing the rest of the wood barricade Josephine stood aside as the Mayor opened the door and let Roderick in. There was indeed a great deal of dust covering every surface of the small home. Hanging from the rafters, brushing against Roderick’s head, were dried herbs and half-filled lanterns.

“We will get a couple of people to help you clean and bring some new linens. For right now, charge anything you need for the home to my tab. Use my mark,” the Mayor handed Roderick a small pendant of his office.

“Thank you very much,” Roderick told him with a smile. “This is very kind of you. I am sure I will be settled in quickly here.”

“Excellent, then I will send some help around as soon as I can. I’ll leave you to settle in.” With that, the Mayor left, awkwardly pushing his way past the group.

“Well, this is...nice,” Roderick said carefully, wiping a thick layer of dust off the nearest table. “Certainly could use some work…”

“Yes, we shall leave you to it,” Freni’el told him.

“Oh, come on Freni, you have that cleaning spell. Roderick has helped us quite a bit these past few weeks, the least we could do is help him clean a bit.” Josephine gave her prettiest smile to Freni’el, the one she always gave him when she was his student trying to get him to let up on her work.

“Do you not want to figure out this vampire case as soon as possible,” Freni’el asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I--of course, we should ask around about the sightings of the halfling boy.”

“That is alright,” Roderick said a brief and gentle touch on her back, even through her armor Josephine was aware of his touch. “I am sure I and the help the Mayor is sending can get it ready enough for if my services are needed tonight.”

“Naturally,” Josephine agreed, stepping away. “Well, hopefully, we shall not see you tonight then. Good day, Roderick.”

“Farewell, for now, Josephine, everyone.” With that, the group left. They had vampires to hunt.

* * *

Josephine knocked on Roderick’s door and she heard a call to come in. She opened the door with her good arm, stepping inside the now cleaned house. It was rather barren, it seemed more things had to be tossed due to age. Roderick was sitting at the small table looking tired, his usually well-kept clothes dirty from cleaning. Despite his tired appearance he smiled at her broadly before noticing her arm. “What happened,” he asked quickly getting to his feet and leading her over to the bed to sit.

“We found some ruins and thought the vampires might be hiding out there. Part of the ceiling collapsed and I was not able to avoid all the rubble.” Josephine told him through gritted teeth, now that she was here the pain was starting to overwhelm her. “I do not suppose you have the power to heal broken bones?”

“I have a few things I can try,” Roderick told her looking over the damage to her armor. “Let us get your armor off so I can see what needs to be done.”

Josephine nodded and the pair slowly began to take off her dented armor. When the shield strapped to her arm was removed there was a throb of pain, apparently, it had been keeping her bones in place. After ten agonizing minutes, the armor was on the floor around them and silent tears were running down Josephine’s face. Roderick comforted her softly and complimented her strength as he looked over her injuries. “It looks like your shoulder is dislocated, your arm is certainly broken in a couple of places, and at least one rib is fractured. First, we need to put your shoulder back in place...bite down on this. It will hurt.”

Roderick grabbed a leather strap from a drawer and gave it to Josephine. She nodded biting down on the material. Positioning himself Roderick counted down slowly before forcing her shoulder into the correct position. Josephine screamed through the leather but the pain lessened quickly as Roderick pumped some healing into her. “Very good, very good, you are so strong.”

Once she had calmed some more Roderick gingerly lifted her broken arm. From his bag, he pulled out a small sack of fine sparkling powered and sprinkled it on her arm. Through the pain, Josephine realized it was diamond dust. A moment later the dust on her arm vanished and the bones were no longer broken. The pain in her body much more tolerable Josephine removed the leather from her mouth and wiped the tears from her face. “Thank you, Roderick, you did not need to use such an expensive spell on me though.”

“Nonsense. I do not want to hear it.” He told her pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing it gently. “You are worth the material cost.”

A warm shiver ran up Josephine’s arm from his kiss. “Still--”

“No,” Roderick cut her off. “I said I do not want to hear it. Now, then let us look at your ribs. If you could remove your shirt so I can look more closely.”

Josephine sighed but that caused a streak of pain from her ribs. With a wince turned her back to Roderick and carefully took her shirt off, holding the fabric up just enough to cover herself. She could feel Roderick’s breath against her skin as he examined her ribs. His fingers were cool as he placed them tenderly against her bruised skin. The now-familiar cool healing magic coursed through her muscles seeping the pain from her body. She felt his fingers drag along her skin up to the spot between her shoulder blades where her birthmark was.

“So this is it,” Roderick commented in a low voice, the tips of his fingers tracing the sun-shaped birthmark. “To think such a little thing would direct the course of your life so greatly.”

“It is the sign I am chosen by Pavia for a greater destiny...whatever that might be.” There was a resigned note in her voice that was not usually present when she spoke about her destiny. Lately, the idea of a special destiny was feeling like a collar around her neck.

“Do you really have no clue?” Roderick’s hands now slide across her back pouring in more magical healing and rubbing the soreness from her muscles.

“None. Though perhaps it is destroying the vampire that is plaguing this town. Freni’el says there is probably a powerful one that has been turning the townsfolk. We just need to end it.” The words came out slower than intended as Josephine relaxed under Roderick’s touch.

His hands paused slightly in their movements before casting one more healing spell on her. “You should rest, your body has been through a great deal.”

“No, wait,” Josephine said opening her eyes which had slid closed during the healing. “We must speak.”

Quickly Josephine put her tunic top back on before turning to face Roderick. “Last night I believe Pavia gave me a vision. I think you are in danger.”

Roderick gave a small smile, “And what did this vision show you?”

Josephine explained her dream to him. How she felt death around him. Roderick looked contemplative after she finished. “I see, well, I am sure that whatever it is you will help keep me safe.”

“Of course,” Josephine answered quickly, reaching out and unthinkingly covering his hand with hers. “After everything you have done for me, I would not let any ill befall you.”

Roderick cupped her cheek smiling softly down at her. “Thank you, beautiful, righteous Josephine.”

His eyes flickered down to her lips. He paused a moment waiting for a protest but once again Josephine could not bring herself to make one. The kiss was short but breath-stealing all the same. Just as she had the night before Josephine’s lips moved in a hesitant reciprocation. Roderick pulled back, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on her cheek. Josephine’s eyes slid half-closed in relaxation and exhaustion. “Get some rest, my warrior. I will wake you in a couple of hours.”

With a tired nod, Josephine lay down on the bed. She felt Roderick pull the blanket over her before running his fingers through her hair. Within a minute she was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Josephine awoke it was dark out. Roderick, now in clean clothes, was once more sitting at the small table reading a book and sipping on a glass of wine. There was a swell of affection in her heart as she looked at him, along with the tingle of desire in her breasts. Quickly she pushed away the thoughts about how handsome he looked lounging in the chair. “How long was I asleep,” she asked sitting up and giving a stretch.

“About three hours,” he said with a smile, setting his book down and giving her his full attention. “I was going to wake you a while ago but you looked too peaceful.”

“I do feel refreshed. Have you heard from the others?”

“Bessy came by about an hour ago to let you know they had returned after not finding anything. I did not realize they had not returned with you. You walked all that way injured by yourself?”

“Yes, it was only an hour or so,” Josephine said with a bit of a shrug. “My blessings from Pavia helped me to get through it.”

A frown crossed Roderick’s face briefly. He stood and collected a bowl of soup out of the pot over the small fire. “Here you should eat something.”

Josephine took the soup with a nod and a smile. It was hot and warm, and while she had certainly tasted better soup in her life she ate it with gusto. “Delicious,” she told him after draining the broth from the bowl.

“I am glad you enjoyed it. I am not much of a cook but I can do simple things like that.”

Standing Josephine stretched, she felt Roderick’s eyes move along her as she did so. “Well then, I should head back to the inn and let the others know I am alright.”

“Wait,” Roderick said standing on putting a hand on her shoulder. “I need to speak with you.”

“Certainly,” she replied with a smile. “I am all yours.”

His lips twitched up in a smirk for just a moment before his expression returned to the rather serious one it had before. “Let us take a walk. Lianna is full tonight and the weather is amicable.”

“Very well, let me put my armor on just in case.” Roderick gave a nod of agreement and Josephine pulled on her dented, though now cleaned, armor and armed herself once again. Shield on her back Josephine gave Roderick a smile to let him know she was ready.

He led the way from the house and they walked casually side by side through the town to a small forest path. Even with the moonlight, Josephine was having trouble seeing in the darkness but Roderick seemed to be having no trouble. “The forest, are you not worried about the dangers at night?”

“We will be safe, trust me,” Roderick told her. “I will let no harm come to you.”

“It is not me I am worried about, you are not wearing any armor and after my vision…” Josephine let herself trail off, there obviously was no changing his mind.

Roderick led her down the path. As they walked Josephine tried to think what he would need to speak with her about out here. She could tell that there was some darkness in his past, she had seen it in his eyes whenever he deflected questions about his background. Perhaps he was going to open up to her. Eventually, they reached a clearing illuminated by the moonlight. It was a lovely sight. Roderick stopped in the middle of the clearing staring up at Lianna. Josephine waited for him to speak.

“You know, I was going to leave town soon before you arrived.” He began still looking up at the moon. Then he turned and looked at her. “But when I saw you I could not bring myself to leave. I was drawn to you, a moth to a flame. Your radiance, your kindness, righteousness, beauty, it all drew me to you.”

He took a few steps towards her, reaching out and lightly running the tips of his fingers down her flowing red hair. “So I stayed...I implore you, Josephine, please hear me out. I know your heart will see the truth in the end.”

Her eyebrows furrowed with concern and curiosity. “Of course, Roderick.”

She saw Roderick swallow, this was obviously difficult for him. “Perhaps you had guessed this already but I am not human. I was born what people called an Aasimar, a descendant of the gods my kin said we were. I do not know if that is true or not but either way I am not fully that anymore...I am the vampire you are seeking.”

Josephine let out a disbelieving noise but quelled it in an instant. He looked too sincere. Reaching out with her divine power Josephine attempted to sense the creatures around her. Roderick lit up like a beacon in the night: undead. Josephine took a step back in shock her hand flying to her sword.

“Please,” Roderick pleaded. “Please listen to me. I am not evil. I want to help people.”

Josephine took another step back, her hand still on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it. “Why? Why would you pretend to help us?”

“Was healing you pretend Josephine? I did not want to see you hurt. But I told you about my “theory” so you would not spend too long investigating, I thought you would destroy a couple of vampires and be on your way. Please, I meant to ill will to you.” Roderick sank to his knees in front of her. “Forgive me for my deception. I must feed but I simply want to better mankind.”

Drawing her blade Josephine pointed it at Roderick. “You have killed people, turned them into undead monsters.”

“Do you truly believe me a monster? I have turned some people, yes. But they are free now. Sam, the halfling boy, he was sickly all his life but now he is strong and fast, the only thing he must fear is facing yours or your companion’s blades. Please Josephine, my warrior, you must believe me.”

“I am Pavia’s warrior!” Josephine yelled tears were welling in her eyes.

“Yes! I know, you swore an oath to protect the innocent and to redeem those that have fallen off the path. If you believe me fallen then please help me to redeem myself. If you find me irredeemable then smite me down now. I will not stop you.” Roderick held out his arms presenting his vulnerable unarmored body to her blade.

Josephine’s breath was heavy as she touched the tip of her blade against Roderick’s throat. He stared at her pleadingly but did not move a muscle. Lifting her arms Josephine prepared to slide her blade through his throat, she charged it with holy power. There was a sadness in Roderick’s eyes but they closed in acceptance. With a roar, Josephine reared her sword back and plunged it into the ground. The holy power dispersed into the grass and the world around them was silent.

Josephine went to one knee resting her head against the sun symbol at the end of her sword. “Lord Pavia, I cannot bring myself to slay this undead. I believe he has shown redeemable qualities and has a benevolent heart. Help me to lead him back to a path of light.”

“Thank you,” Roderick told her softly after a quiet moment.

Josephine lifted her head to look at him. “After everything you have done for me, you cannot be truly evil. Misguided perhaps but not evil. You would have accepted your judgment and if anything that shows your intent enough.”

Roderick gave her a smile. “I would accept judgment from you because I know your heart is virtuous. I know you would do what is right.”

“You put a great deal of trust in me,” Josephine told him. Still, in a bit of shock from the information, he revealed to her. She stood slowly and he rose with her.

“As you now have in me but, as I said, I know you would do what is right.” Reaching out Roderick brush a few strands of hair behind her ear. Josephine stiffened just a bit at the touch. “My apologies, Josephine.”

“No, it is alright. I just…” Josephine sighed. “Nothing about you has changed yet it feels as though everything has changed.”

“I understand, I am truly sorry for putting you in this position. I should have restrained myself better last night. I simply could not resist, you look even more beautiful free from the weight of your duty. Last night I saw you blossom like a red rose under the morning sun. I wanted to pluck you and preserve you in that moment.” As he spoke Roderick moved in slowly, testing her reactions, drawing her into his arms.

“I have been so lonely Josephine. All these years alone, no one knowing what I am. No one truly knowing who I am. Trusting no one. Until you. Radiant. Sublime. Benevolent. I knew you would understand me. What I said last night was no lie. I want you to travel with me, Josephine. I want you.” 

Bending down Roderick claimed Josephine’s lips. It was more than a kiss, it was a consuming fire searing itself on Josephine’s soul. She responded, returning his kiss fully for the first time. Expertly Roderick drew moans and sighs from her. The heat of the embrace set an immolating flame within her. She wanted to strip off her armor and lay bare in sacrifice before him to consume.

Yet Roderick pulled back, resting his forehead against her own. One of his hands cradled her head the other rest on her lower back. Her own hands rested on his shoulders, pressing herself against his chest. Josephine’s breath was shaky as the fire within her slowly began to cool. “I want to travel with you but I have an obligation to my temple. Give me more time to consider.”

“Of course, Blossom,” Roderick told her with a grin before kissing deeply her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks they had agreed. Roderick would leave in two weeks. It was enough time to make it seems as though the vampire moved on. Josephine would have her answer to him by then. Her sense of duty was in conflict with her heart, she knew. She prayed for an answer but Pavia was silent. Freni’el was a different matter she would have to deal with as well. He would never let her leave with Roderick alone but perhaps she could convince him to go back to the temple with his report with the others...if she decided to travel with Roderick. The more she thought about it the more she found herself thinking of ways to leave without trouble compared to actually considering both options equally.

Josephine had decided to use this time to learn more about Roderick. If she was going to help bring him more towards the light she had to understand why he believed turning people into undead was helping them. She believed that Roderick was a good man but he needed someone to guide him to the right path and make sure he continued to walk it. Josephine would be that someone.

“Freedom,” Roderick told her as he healed her after a battle with an ogre the group uncovered in a cave a few days after he had revealed his true nature to her. “To me being a vampire means being free. I can go wherever I want, I can do whatever I wish. There are no mortal restraints on me any longer. Think about it an eternity to experience everything this world has to offer.”

“And have you experienced everything?”

“Not yet, there is always something new to discover. Just last decade I had the most marvelous treat in the South, Calus Delight the shopkeep called it. I think it will be very popular someday.”

“Just last decade? You sound like an elf. Freni’el still talks about the particularly lovely tea and biscuits a maid of the temple would bring him every morning after prayers, and that was seventy-five years ago. What were you doing back then? Drinking the first batch of a now-famous Dwarven ale?” While Josephine laughed at her own jest Roderick’s face fell. 

“No,” he said told her, his tone somber. “I would have been having dinner with my wife.”

Instantly Josephine stopped laughing, her expression now reflective of his own. “You are married?”

“Was. She died…”

“I am so sorry, I did not think...my condolences. Might I ask how?”

“Old age,” he gave a short cold laugh. “She decided that she did not want to live with me for eternity. She abandoned me.”

Josephine reached out and touched him comfortingly on the shoulder. “Roderick. Is there anything--”

“No. Do not mention her ever.” Roderick’s stared her in the eyes and for the first Josephine was not entranced by them. Instead, she was paralyzed with fear, she knew he was serious. He never wanted her to mention his wife again and she would not be able to slip up a second time.

“I understand, Roderick. I promise.”

Roderick’s expression instantly changed to his usual carefree look and he kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you, Blossom. Now then, there is an abandoned mine you could lead them to tomorrow…”

The next day Josephine was back with Roderick, the mine had been abandoned by the town only to have a few trolls take up residence there. As usual, Josephine was far more injured than she should have been. “Heward and Bessy are being reckless in their fighting. Getting surrounded by enemies, not disengaging and falling back. I feel like because you are healing me up at the end of the day now, they think I can take more damage for them, even if I go unconscious at times.”

“And how many times did they let you fall today?” 

“Twice,” Josephine told him with a sigh, her voice became more contemplative as she spoke. “The second time it was for a while...I think I almost did not make it.”

Roderick’s hand tightened on her freshly healed thigh. “You must be more careful.”

“It is my duty too--”

“Stop,” Roderick interrupted. “It is not your duty to die for those who would not appreciate your sacrifice.”

“It is not your place to determine what my duty is,” Josephine responded immediately.

“No it is not, my apologies, but please Josephine…” Roderick took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Please, my stunning Red Blossom…”

He continued to press kissed up her arm. “Value your life more...you are more than your duty…”

“Roderick,” Josephine sighed half in pleasure as he pressed a brief kiss against her lips. “I...I am frightened. I do not want to die...but as far as I know, if Pavia wills me to live then I shall and I have so far.”

He gave a half-smile, running a hand through her hair. “You shall never have to fear so long as I am with you.”

Josephine had no response but she did not need one as Roderick kissed her deeply. The kiss distracted her from all thought. She returned the kiss with a passion, the near-death experience made her mind and body eager to feel alive. Roderick pulled her up from her seat as he kissed her and walked her back towards the bed. He lifted her up and deposited her on the bed, covering her body with his own.

Josephine broke the kiss off instantly. “Roderick, I cannot.” Kissing him was already stretching the boundaries by which she was comfortable as a paladin, it was breaking several of the rules she was taught.

“I will not ask you to do anything you are uncomfortable with,” Roderick told her. His hands massaged her sides and he kissed along her jaw before speaking heatedly into her ear. “But I wonder, will you let me pleasure you?”

“What?” Josephine asked breathlessly.

Roderick nipped at the lobe of her ear, sending sparks into her core. “Be selfish one time. Revel in what I offer you - a taste of my life. A taste of freedom.”

Her body was already tingling. She wanted to be touched. Deep in her mind, she could already feel the guilt as she spoke. “You will stop if I request?”

“Of course. I will not force anything on you.”

Josephine nodded and now with her consent, Roderick’s hands began to travel along her body. As they rubbed, pinched, and grasped Josephine felt her guilt dissolve as fiery pleasure burned it away. Sighs and moans of pleasure escaped her half captured by his lips the other half resonating around them. Roderick murmured sweet-nothings, compliments, and encouragement as his mouth explored her neck and chest.

“Roderick,” Josephine gasped as one of his hands cupped her womanhood, even through the cloth of her breeches his fingers stirred the molten pool that resided there. Her hips bucked upwards desiring further contact.

“There we go,” Roderick encouraged her. “Release yourself. Claim what you want.”

Josephine ground herself against his hand. Her body moved of its own accord, seeking something that her mind was not aware of. She writhed underneath him, dangling right at the edge of the unknown, she needed something but did not know what. “Roderick,” she whimpered in desperation.

“Let go,” he directed her. “Fall.”

It was the permission her mind needed to let her body have its way. Josephine clung to Roderick as the world around her exploded with sensation. Her cries were half-formed as the pleasure coursed through her. As she came down from her peak Roderick’s touch changed from stimulating to comforting. Josephine’s body was shaking, her chest heaving.

“You did wonderfully,” Roderick complimented as he brushed some of her hair off her forehead. “How do you feel?”

“I-I do not know,” Josephine managed to say through her ragged breaths. “Energized but relaxed...phenomenal.”

A chuckle escaped Roderick. “Good. You deserve it.”

He lay on the bed beside her pulling her against him. Josephine rested her head in the crux of his shoulder, her hand on his chest drawing nonsense over his shirt. After several minutes her heart rate finally returned to normal and she spoke. “Where would we go first?”

“What,” Roderick asked a bit confused.

“If I went with you, where would we go first?”

“I would take you to the Free City, I believe you would like it there. The city is very diverse, full of life and wonder. There is a large temple to Pavia there I believe you would enjoy seeing...then we could catch a ship to the east and visit Summer’s Rest. I have not been there in a couple of centuries. It will be interesting to see how it has changed.”

“The Free City, Summer’s Rest...I have never been that far from the temple before.”

“We should be able to make it in time for the season’s championship arena battle. Fighters from all over the world compete for the title of champion.”

Josephine smiled at the thought. “That sounds like fun...but my oath says I must only use violence as a last resort.”

“You enjoy fighting though?”

“I am not supposed to but yes. Combat is exhilarating...just not when…”

“Do not think about that,” Roderick told her squeezing her closer to him. “That pain does not belong in this moment.”

There was a sudden knock on the door of the house. “Josephine, come quickly. We caught one!”

Freni’el’s voice came through the closed front door. Within seconds Josephine and Roderick were across the room from each other. Roderick answering the door while Josephine hurriedly pulled on her armor. 

“What is it,” Roderick asked Freni’el through the half-opened door, his body blocking the sight of Josephine inside the house.

“We caught a vampire to question. The halfling boy.”

“What,” Josephine called from inside the house, her chain half on.

“He said, they caught the halfling boy Sam, they want to question him,” Roderick called back over his shoulder. He looked at Freni’el with a smirk. “My apologies please come in.”

Standing aside, Roderick let Freni’el enter before going over to Josephine and helping her put her armor back on. Freni’el looked at the two a hint of suspicion in his eyes. “I did not realize healing with magic meant removing your armor, Josephine.”

“All the better to examine the wounds and make sure they do not scar,” Roderick immediately responded. “Besides she can relax here, there is no danger.”

“The weight of heavy armor can be cumbersome while sitting and after today I needed a rest,” Josephine told Freni when it seemed Roderick’s answer was not enough.

“Right. Well, Heward and Bessy were staking out the area the halfling boy had been seen the other night. They managed to capture him, currently, he is tied up on the edge of the forest. We are hoping to get the location of the master vampire from him.” Josephine’s and Roderick’s eyes met each other’s quick, Josephine full of concern and Roderick’s with a steadiness that quelled her concern. 

“Nearly done,” she told the elven cleric as Roderick strapped on her greaves and her gauntlets. Picking up her shield and sword she gave Roderick a nod. “Thank you, Roderick. Hopefully, I will not be returning tonight.”

“Let me know what you learn tomorrow if you do not.” Roderick walked Josephine to the door and let them out with a smile. He looked at Josephine and she could tell his next words were directly to her. “I am confident everything will be fine.”

“Of course. Good night, Roderick.” The worshipers of Pavia set off together. Where they held the undead Sam was near to the village but not so close that any of them would be overheard. Upon seeing the halfling Josephine recognized him instantly as the body she had indeed seen their second day in town. Sam was bound tightly with rope the glowed softly with holy magic, he was not struggling against his restraints but when he saw Freni’el and Josephine approaching he hissed, small fangs in his mouth barred.

“The creature did not give you any trouble,” Freni’el asked the other two as they approached.

“Nay, just beggin’ us to let him go then threatenin’ kill us,” Bessy replied.

“That rope you blessed worked great, Freni’el,” Heward told him with a grin. “Even burns his skin on contact so he stopped struggling.”

“Excellent, then let us begin the interrogation.” Freni’el held up his holy symbol and began praying and soon Sam was enveloped in a zone that prevented him from lying. “It cannot lie to us now...Vampire, where is your master?”

“I have no master,” Sam replied straining once more against the ropes.

“What do you mean,” Freni’el continued to question.

“I am free to do as I please.” Josephine’s lips tightened. Yes, freedom. Roderick would not lord over his created undead when being a vampire to him meant freedom.

“Very well, who is your creator?”

“My mother and father, of course, who else?” Sam grinned his fangs gone from his mouth, he was not threatening them anymore but sounded amused.

Freni’el, on the other hand, was not amused. “Do not test me, who turned you into a vampire?”

Sam was silent. It seemed he was clever enough to already figure out the rules of this truth spell. You did not have to answer, you could interpret the question as you see fit and give a “truthful” answer, and perhaps he even guessed that you could be as vague as possible without lying.

“Answer me spawn of evil!” Freni’el kicked the boy renewing Sam’s struggles to escape. His shirt rode up just a bit and the blessed rope burned Sam’s skin causing him to cry out in pain. Freni’el kicked him against causing Sam to try and bite his leg. Josephine reached out and pulled Freni’el back.

“You are not helping,” she told him.

“Fine, you question him then.”

Josephine sighed and bent down, picking Sam up, even as he tried to bite her, and set him back up. She crouched down in front of him so she was closer in height and smiled. “Hello, Sam. My name is Josephine, we never met but I know your parents. They were devastated when you died.”

Sam narrowed his eyes looking at her suspiciously. Touching his shoulder Josephine used some of her divine power to heal a few of Sam’s injuries. “I do not mean you harm. They told me how you wanted to be an adventurer but you were always too sick.”

“I am not sick anymore!” Sam’s voice was excited now. “I am strong and fast!”

“That is right. You are. You are far more powerful than you were before.” Josephine knew she had to be careful now. She could not actually let Sam tell them who turned him into a vampire. “There are others just as powerful as you, other vampires, where are they?”

Sam looked at her curiously and a bit sad now. “Most left but I wanted to make sure Mom and Dad knew I was alright. Then I was going to go adventuring!”

“I bet you were. You know the cleric that was checking on you before, Roderick, I know him pretty well. He has been all over the world. Did he tell you about that?”

When she mentioned Roderick Sam’s expression froze. Josephine now knew for sure that he knew Roderick was his creator. “Yes,” Sam hesitantly replied. “He told me about the North. Are you friends with Roderick?”

“Oh yes, we are very good friends. I know quite a lot about him. Like I know he is like you…” She paused for the briefest of moments looking him dead in the eyes and by the shift in his gaze she understood that he knew her true knowledge. Sam was indeed a clever halfling. “...he is an adventurer at heart and a good man.”

“Hurry up, Josephine,” Freni’el told her. Josephine knew the spell was counting down on time.

“I want the people of this town, your parents Sam, to be safe. Can you tell us who the vampire who created you is?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I was told not to. I can do what I want but he commanded all of us not to tell anyone who he was, and we cannot go against an order like that.”

Josephine turned to the others. “It seems questioning them will be fruitless.”

All three gave a nod and Freni’el dropped concentration on his spell. Heward spoke up, “at least we know it is a ‘he’.”

“Eliminating half the population, yet still too many are there to really help,” Josephine reminded him. Josephine knew the others would not find out about Roderick now. Only a little over a week left and Roderick would be gone. “It is possible as well that the vampire has left the region with others. Surely he must know we will not stop looking.”

The others nodded. Josephine was ecstatic this was going better than she could have wished. For once they were finally listening to her. That feeling froze a second later. “Well then, what should we do with this one,” Heward asked drawing his blade.

“I think we should use him to send a message. Tie him up in the center of the square. We shall show any vampire around what will happen to them eventually,” Freni’el commanded the others.

“Wait, what are you planning Freni’el,” Josephine asked hurriedly. Sam’s eyes were wide with fear and Bessy began dragging him towards town. He kicked, screamed, and hissed and Josephine knew there was nothing she could do to save him.

“We are going to let Pavia judge him,” Freni’el told Josephine with a smile.

“What if we let him go and follow him back to his resting place? Perhaps, there are other vampires there we can slay as well.” Perhaps Sam would be able to escape. It was his only chance.

“And risk his escape? I think not.” Freni’el began following behind Heward and Bessy, gesturing for Josephine to follow him. “We shall stand guard over until morning and then rouse the town to see this evil being purged.”

Josephine followed behind everyone desperately trying to think of a solution. Roderick was right, Sam deserved to be free to live, even in undeath, without sickness or pain. She could come up with no solution. Freni’el divided the watches among them. Josephine would go first, Heward next, then Bessy, and finally Freni’el. This would be her chance. Thank Pavia.

They tied Sam to a post in the town square. Josephine took up her position as the others went back to the inn to rest for the night. Waiting for a half-hour Josephine turned to Sam and freed him from his bindings. “Go and fetch Roderick,” she commanded the boy.

Sam gave a nod and fled. Ten long minutes passed as Josephine watched the darkness carefully for any sign that the others were coming back early. “Josephine,” Roderick’s voice called out as he walked, Sam behind him towards her.

“Roderick. I could not let them do it. Freni’el wanted to expose him to the sun to burn under Pavia’s rays in front of the whole town.”

“They will know you released him,” Roderick said even as he pressed a short kiss to her lips.

“No. We must make it look like I was attacked and overwhelmed. I have no power left from Pavia today, it would be reasonable.”

“What? No, I will not harm you.”

“Then what do you suggest? Letting Sam burn cruelly?”

“Of course not,” Roderick smiled at her. “The master vampire cast a spell that compelled you to free Sam.”

“I do not know if Freni’el will believe that without evidence,” Josephine told him. “But that is a much better plan.”

“Then we provide evidence. He bit you but you were able to break his charm while he was drinking and like a coward he fled.”

Josephine looked up at Roderick. “You want to take some of my blood?”

“Just a sip, I cannot heal you afterward but I will not take much. Just enough to convince them…”

Breathing in deeply Josephine gave a nod. She trusted Roderick. Besides she knew he had not been feeding well as they tried to make it seem the vampire “master” was leaving. Roderick drew her into his arms but instead of going straight for her throat he began kissing her deeply. A distraction she understood and one she gladly gave into. The heat in her began to build as Roderick worked his way down her neck. His arms squeezed her as a sharp pain overrode the pleasure he had created. He held her in place for several moments as he drank yet somehow Josephine began to think of it as strangely erotic. While he fed on others all the time to willing give herself like this was intimate on a level she would not have thought.

Roderick pulled away licking his lips, cleaning them of her blood. “You taste delicious, Blossom,” he told her.

“Thank you,” she replied, she felt a bit light-headed from blood loss.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek he smiled down at her. “Now as the vampire master fled he said ‘this town is more trouble than it is worth’. You did not recognize his face.”

“Right.” Shaking her head clear Josephine gave a nod. “I will run back to the inn and tell the others of what  _ happened _ .”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the group convened to discuss what had happened to Josephine last night. She had run back to the inn bursting in and waking the others with such a convincing performance that it would have made a bard jealous. After she had told them what “happened” they had told her to go to bed to rest and they would discuss in the morning. Josephine awoke later than the rest and found them already in Freni’el’s room whispering in hushed tones to each other.

“I hope I did not miss too much,” she said as they looked at her.

“No, merely attempting to determine how long we should wait to see if this vampire master has gone,” Freni’el told her.

“I am surprised it did not happen as soon as we started investigating,” Heward chimed in. “Why leave now?”

“Perhaps he thought we would leave sooner and wanted to wait us out,” Josephine told them with a shrug. “I say we wait another week to see if the situation improves. It would give us time to see if rumors begin appearing elsewhere as well.”

“I say we continue to investigate as normal,” Heward told them. “We cannot trust that he will truly leave if we stop and there still are other vampires to slay.”

“I wish to return to the temple and inform them of the change of situation. Josephine, I believe you should come with me. Heward and Bessy can stay here to continue investigating until we return.”

“I am not leaving, one of us should stay in town to guide the people Freni’el. Bessy can go with you if you must leave.” 

They continued to bicker until the late morning but by the time they were done the group had decided to stay another three days to investigate then leave for the temple together. Josephine was not happy, this put a huge kink in her timeline with Roderick. She needed to decide and soon. Yet...was not her decision already made? It was a thought that had crossed her mind before she fell asleep. Deep within her, she did not want to leave Roderick and after Freni’el cruelty towards Sam last night she could not travel with him anymore. With Roderick though, with Roderick she would be free to explore the world and her relationship with him...not to mention it was the best way to keep him on Pavia’s path.

After a day of investigation, Josephine told the others she was going to tell Roderick what had happened and their decision. Much to her disappointment Freni’el said that he and the others would join her. Knocking on Josephine’s door Roderick answered with a smile, “Josephine, everyone. How can I help you?”

“There are some developments from last night we thought we would update you,” Josephine told him as neutrally as possible.

“Of course, I have a patient inside at the moment, let us speak out here.” Stepping outside Roderick shut the door behind him. “What happened? I see you are all unharmed.”

“Actually,” Freni’el spoke up. “Let us go where we will not be overheard. Given the sensitivity of the issue.”

Roderick and Josephine both looked at him surprised. “Very well,” Roderick replied, “lead the way.”

Freni’el led the group outside of town and into the forest. They stopped in a clearing not too far inside but even in the sunset’s warm light, Josephine recognized it as the place Roderick had confessed his undead status to her only a few days before. The group was silent for a long moment before Josephine spoke up. “Well then, Roderick. Last night or I suppose early this morning given it was after midnight. I was attacked by the master vampire.”

“What?” Roderick looked instantly concerned. “Are you alright? Were you bitten?”

“I was bitten but I am--” Out of the corner of her eye, behind Roderick’s turned back, Josephine saw Freni’el casting a spell. One she recognized instantly, it allowed him to detect undead. “Freni’el what are you doing?!”

Roderick turned around just in time to see the spell finished being cast. There was no way for him to get out of range in time without being suspicious. As the spell finished Freni’el looked at Roderick with horror. “I knew there was something wrong with you! Undead! You are the master vampire!”

“Now then let us take a moment. I can ex--” Roderick held up his hands. He had no sword, no armor. He was defenseless.

“Josephine, get away from him now,” Freni’el commanded.

Josephine looked to Freni’el and then to Roderick before stepping between the two. “You do not understand. Allow me to explain.”

“You knew? Pavia would be disappointed in you.”

“Do not blame her,” Roderick spoke up. “She is a steadfast follower with a merciful soul. I only want to help people, our goals are the same.”

“Silence, monster. I see all the time she spent alone with you. You have infected her mind. Heward, Bessy, kill him and break the spell.” 

The pair broke into action and Josephine was not quick enough as they each landed blows on Roderick. She heard him grunt in pain behind her. Drawing her sword and shield she bashed the shield into Bessy and hit Heward with the flat end of her blade. “Stop! You do not understand! Do not hurt him!”

Freni’el’s spiritual doves burst forth attacking both Josephine and Roderick. “I am sorry Josephine, you will see this was for the best soon.”

“Roderick,” she cried out, “just run! I will hold them off.”

“Nay ye do not!” Bessy cried out and with a powerful punch stunned Roderick. Turning Bessy landed a flurry of blows against Josephine. Heward sliced into Josephine before disengaging from her. A bolt of sparkling light from Freni’el hit Josephine and she grunted in pain as the radiant energy damaged her. A spiritual mace smacked her over the head injuring her further. Behind her, Roderick was coming out of his stun. Bessy attempted to stun him again but was unable to.

Roderick’s spell held Heward in place. Josephine stepped back protecting Roderick from Bessy’s attacks. “Please Freni’el! Stop!”

The doves continued to attack her and Roderick though. Another bolt of radiant energy hit Roderick breaking his concentration on the spell holding Heward in place. Josephine was busy blocking Bessy and was unable to stop Heward’s attack on Roderick. She saw the rogue aim to hit a devastating spot.

“No!” Reaching out with her divine power she absorbed the damage from Heward’s critical strike. The power of the injury made her double over. Her vision was going black. “Roderick, run.”

Instead, she felt Roderick’s familiar hand touch her shoulder. His cool healing magic coursed through her bringing her back to full health with a powerful spell. “I have you, Josephine. I will not leave you alone.”

Something in Josephine’s mind snapped at that moment. Her allies, her brother in Pavia’s light, they would attack her. They would injure her. They never listened to her! All these weeks of taking injuries for them and they treated her like nothing! Roderick was there for her though. Roderick would always be there for her. And she would always be there for him.

With a roar of madden anger, Josephine’s next blows were not with the flat of her blade but sunk deep into Heward’s side. She released a burst of divine energy within him and he crumpled to the ground. Bessy attacked Josephine quickly but Josephine blocked them all with her shield. Her next two blows sent Bessy crumpling to the ground as well. Freni’el tried to cast a spell to hold Josephine in place but she shrugged it off. A powerful bash with her shield sent Freni’el crashing to the ground.

He looked up at her and began to beg, pleading with her, but Josephine did not hear his words. Stepping on his arm she placed her sword above his chest and plunged it into his rib cage. Josephine attempted to release divine energy but could not. No matter. The deed was done. A sputter of blood left Freni’el’s lips as he tried to speak one last time but no words could get out. As death took Freni’el the final rays of Pavia’s light disappeared behind the horizon. 

A wail of anguish left Josephine’s lips as she realized what she had done and she collapsed to her knees over the body of the fallen priest. “L-lord P-avia, f-f-for-forgive m-me,” Josephine could barely get the words out. She tried to pray but the words that had come so easily to her all her life would not leave her lips.

With shaking hands Josephine reached under her armor and pulled out her holy symbol. The yellow glowing sun of Pavia was blackened and a large crack had formed down its center. “No!” Josephine let out another keening lament, tears now freely flowing down her face. She clutched the ruined symbol to her chest brokenly begging Pavia’s forgiveness.

She barely felt Roderick’s arms encircle her and draw her to his chest. He held her comfortingly until the tears had stopped. “You did the right thing,” he told her softly as she sniffed against him. “It may not seem like it now but you did. You stood up for what you believed in, what you knew was right.”

“He left me, Pavia left me,” Josephine managed to say in a stunned voice. “I am supposed to be his chosen...and he abandoned me.”

“You are free of him. Free of that destiny that controlled your life. Free to choose your own path.”

“Free?” Within the still stunned tone was a streak of excitement.

“Yes, free. My beautiful Red Blossom, you have your freedom now. You made a choice to follow your heart and Pavia betrayed you for it. Your loyalty to him meant nothing in the end but now you no longer have to worry about that. Be loyal to yourself. Learn to be free.”

“Free,” Josephine repeated, a shaky smile growing on her face. With a jerk, she tore the chain of the holy symbol from her neck and tossed on to the red blossom of blood on Freni’el’s chest. She looked up at Roderick who was gazing down at her with pride and desire in his eyes. “Teach me how to be free, Roderick.”

For the first time, she reached up and initiated a kiss with him. She had made her choice. She knew what was in her heart now. Josephine loved him.

* * *

Josephine barely remembered how they returned to Roderick’s house, just that eventually Roderick had pulled from their kiss and heatedly told her that they should take this somewhere else. Inside Roderick told Sam it was safe to leave before helping Josephine remove her armor. Decorated with Pavia’s blazing sun, each time a piece was removed it was not only a physical weight off but an emotional one. Stripped of her vestments and armor Josephine threw herself at Roderick.

He returned her passion just as fervently. Roderick lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Josephine wrapped her legs around him, she wanted everything tonight and wanted to make sure Roderick knew that. Her tunic and Roderick’s shirt quickly joined the pile of armor on the floor. As amazing as Roderick’s touch had felt last night over her clothes the sensation of his bare hands on her body was even more so. Every caress of his cool hands ignited a fire within her.

“Roderick,” she moaned her fingers digging into his shoulders as he brought his mouth to her breasts. Roderick pulled her from the wall and laid her on the bed. In two quick movements, her breeches were removed and she was laid bare beneath him. 

“Ravishing,” Roderick told her admiring her body. “Absolutely ravishing.”

Josephine felt a shiver of pleasure wash over her from his heated gaze. She could feel it again. That desire she had felt in the moonlit clearing after his confession. She wanted him to consume her. She would give everything to him and more, he was her freedom.

Roderick’s hands and lips covered every inch of her flesh until she was a pliable mess in his hands. He spread her legs revealing her dripping flower. Once more his hands and lips went to work. Within moments Josephine’s desperate body clenched around his fingers in a surge of molten pleasure. 

“Almost as delicious as your blood,” Roderick said raising his head and standing up. Unclenching the bedsheets Josephine reached for him, to bring him back to her, but her hand paused as she saw him removing his breeches. An embarrassed blush she did not know she still had crossed her face at the sight of how wanting he was for her.

“This is okay, yes?” Roderick confirmed as he climbed into the bed with her.

“Yes,” Josephine told him quietly. Then regaining confidence she pulled him down into a heated kiss. She felt Roderick smile into the kiss. With gentle hands, he positioned her beneath him.

“This may feel odd or hurt a bit but I will help you through it,” he informed her as he lined himself with her body. He kissed her deeply, once more stirring her passions. With a thrust, he joined them together. Josephine tensed in brief pain at the uncomfortable stretching sensation but Roderick’s previous pleasuring had already helped her body ready for the intrusion. Roderick moved within her and slowly her body began to take more of him. As her body adjusted to him the pleasure returned quickly.

This was different than before. This pleasure. Josephine could feel it deep within her core. It was burning hotter than Pavia’s light had ever burned within her. She began chanting Roderick’s name, her cries of pleasure supplications to him. Her vision went white and her body clenched around him once more. This time though she heard Roderick call out her own name in pleasure.

When Josephine opened her eyes they met Roderick’s dark gaze. She gave him a tired but satisfied grin which he returned. Collapsing onto the bed beside her Roderick drew her against him as he had done the night before. Now though there was no one to interrupt their bliss.

“We will leave tomorrow morning at first light,” he told her softly after a moment. “It is a week’s trip on foot to the coast. Then we can find a ship to take us to the Free City.”

Josephine nuzzled Roderick’s skin. “That sounds lovely. Though I cannot imagine you hoofing it like a commoner. Your clothes are too fine.”

Roderick chuckled. “We could buy some horses but I have been cooped up here for too long. Stretching my legs will do me some good. Besides I would rather you spend more nights with me between your legs than a horse during the day.”

Yet another unexpected blush crossed Josephine’s face and she realized it would be a long time until she had shed all the teachings of the temple. Luckily, Roderick was going to be there to help her be free of them and in return, she would help him do anything he wished.


	10. Chapter 10

Approximately two months had passed since Josephine had begun traveling with Roderick. Everyday Josephine reveled in her newfound freedom from Pavia. When they were in town Roderick introduced Josephine to the richest pleasures, alcohols, luxury goods, dancing, fighting matches, and more. On the road, their lives were simpler but it was all new to Josephine, having never been far from the temple before, and she took it in with wonder. Though no matter where they were there was plenty of sexual exploration every night, and sometimes during the day as well. 

Josephine quickly learned that while she was traveling with Roderick his sexual affections were not limited to her. She felt streaks of jealousy at first but quickly realized that he was free to do as he wished. Being with her would not quell his desires for others and she should not try to limit his freedom when he had given her, her own. Besides Roderick was always willing to have her join in with him and the other women (and sometimes men) and Josephine found she rather enjoyed women as well. Josephine’s discontent was also soothed by Roderick feeding off the others he took to bed; while he would bite her during sex it was always as part of the love-making giving Josephine an erotic high, Roderick had never bitten her to slake his hunger.

Over the past two months, Josephine had learned a great deal about herself with her newfound freedom. She realized that she did indeed enjoy what she had previously considered sins and most of all she discovered with Roderick there to heal her consistently she reveled in battle. The pumping of her blood, the pride and sense of victory when she finished off her opponents, Roderick’s compliments on her skills, and everything proved she did not need Pavia’s “destiny”. 

The pain of Pavia’s abandonment still sometimes pierced her happiness, the cloudless days when the suns were high yet Josephine could not feel the warmth of Pavia on her skin were the worst. Roderick helped her through those times and it was during one of those times that Josephine learned the most surprising thing about him since he told her he was a vampire. Roderick did not truly worship Lianna but Ades, the goddess of Necromancy. In reflection, Josephine realized that she should not have been surprised. Roderick had never directly said his goddess was Lianna only implied it by wearing her symbol, but he always referred to Lianna by her name not ‘my goddess’. 

Ades, Roderick told her, maybe his goddess but he had a tense relationship with her. She had been the one to grant him his gift of vampirism yet before he gained this freedom she was a very demanding goddess. Working in trades and deals Ades curtailed Roderick’s freedom while he was mortal which is why he valued it all the more now. Josephine did not care to ask how Roderick came to worship Ades in the first place, it was not her business to ask, but she understood him a bit more now. He was someone that wanted to give others freedom and help mankind but at the same time, he had to pray to a goddess hated across and feared the world.

Taking everything into consideration, Josephine would say that it had been an excellent two months. How could it not be when she was with the man she loved every day seeing the world? The heartache of Pavia was fading and as it did Josephine’s powers were returning now powered by darker more chaotic sources that gave her the freedom to use the power as she desired. It was this conviction in her choice that Josephine was contemplating as she and Roderick were sitting at a table in the roadside inn they were staying at for the night.

“Here you are a piping hot bowl of stew to remove the evening chill from your bones,” the innkeeper told them setting two bowls of stew on their table, along with a mug of ale each.

“Thank you,” Josephine told her with a large smile. “We have been on the road for a while now, do you happen to know what day it is?”

“Of course, it is the 13th of Filah.” The innkeeper smiled at her. “I know it is hard to tell it is summer this far north isn’t it?”

“It is much colder than I am used to yes,” Josephine gave him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Across the table Roderick gave her an eyeing look, tomorrow was Pavia’s Holy day.

In their room a couple of hours later Roderick was helping Josephine out of her armor. “Are you going to be alright tomorrow?”

“Yes, I think so...it is just that tomorrow is not only Pavia’s Holy Day it is also my birthday and when I was given to the temple…”

Roderick pulled Josephine back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her from behind to speak into her ear. “You should have told me it was your birthday sooner, I would have gotten you a present.”

“You have given me plenty these past two months,” Josephine told him tipping her head back and kissing him. “Breaking Pavia’s chains from me is worth more than anything.”

“You did that yourself, Blossom,” Roderick told her undoing the last few ties of her armor and letting the pieces fall to the floor. He walked around her, almost like a predator encircling prey. Reaching out he traced Josephine cheek with his fingers. “I suppose there is one gift I can give to you if you will accept it. True freedom, become a vampire Josephine, experience eternity.”

Josephine breathed in softly with surprise. She had not been expecting that. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out what to say. Had she contemplated this idea before? Of course, but there was a difference between thinking about something and doing it. She loved Roderick, she knew that at her core. She wanted to be with him forever, and here she had her chance. He wanted her with him forever, as one of his kind. In the end, there was only one thing to say. Looking up at him Josephine gave him an ecstatic smile. “Yes.”

Roderick returned the smile, excitement in his eyes. After kissing her deeply Roderick took a step back to stop them from going further. “Excellent. There is a ritual, I will go set up. Stay here...and undress.”

Surprised once again Josephine did as she was told. About an hour passed during which she heard the screams of the innkeeper and her husband from downstairs. She paid no attention to the screams though, her thoughts were fantasizing about her eternity with Roderick. In two months she had experienced more than she had ever imagined. They had gone from the Free City to catch a boat to the North after Roderick had heard tales of a great lightning spirit that could be seen during certain storms. While they had planned to go to Summer’s Rest Roderick told her there was no rush, and there was certainly no rush now, she would have forever to see the world with him.

_ “Come down now Josephine,” _ Roderick told her through a magical message. A large smile on her face and her body thrumming in anticipation Josephine went downstairs to join Roderick. She smelled the scent of iron long before she saw the blood of the deceased innkeepers, intricately painting the walls and floor of the inn. Ritual sigils she recognized. Candles were placed around the room strategically for the ritual but it also gave a soft romantic light to the carnage. At the center of the largest sigil was Roderick lighting incense in a freshly cleaned skull. He was naked as well and covered in splashes of blood.

“This is much more involved than I would have thought,” Josephine commented as she picked her way through the mess careful not to smudge any of the marks.

“Making you a true vampire like myself, not just a spawn or thrall as you have seen before, means a bit more must go into the process.” Roderick shrugged and held out a hand to Josephine. “Now come here, my Red Blossom.”

Josephine worked her way into the sigil and took Roderick’s hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Slowly lowering both of them to the bedroll in the center of the sigil Roderick. Showering her body with kisses Roderick pleasured her but soon Josephine began to feel an enticing pain mixed in. She recognized this sensation, it was Roderick’s bites. He was drinking from her but instead closing the wounds, as usual, he was allowing her to bleed freely from the small punctures.

Head falling to the side Josephine watched as her blood began to mix with the bloody sigil on the floor. The erotic high from his bites was amazing but she was starting to feel cold. The fire-heated room could no longer warm her dying body. Josephine gave a bit of a laugh. That is right, she was dying, she had to die...Roderick was killing her...he would be the death of her. “Roderick,” she moaned just a hint of fear in her voice. What if this did not work?

“I have you, Josephine, everything will be alright.” Her vision was going black, she could not see him as he spoke but she could feel him speaking in her ear. “When you awaken you will be a new being. One of my kind. One death and you will have eternity afterward.”

“Yes,” Josephine managed to breathe out through her lightheadedness. She would be one of his kind. Her love would be eternal. Greater than that of the dead woman he pined after. Josephine was ready to give Roderick everything for an eternity with him. And one day he would recognize her love and return it. With the last strength left in her limbs, she tipped her head back and guided Roderick to her unbitten neck. She felt Roderick smile against her skin before he bit down. 

He lifted her half-up off the ground, teeth never leaving her neck as he drank from her. Soon Josephine limbs became too weak to hold on and her arms fell to her sides landing in a pool of her own blood. Her torso jerked with the automatic response to fight for her life but it soon passed. The world outside of Roderick’s bite drifted away...there was a blinding flash of light that was swallowed by the deepest darkness she had ever witnessed and then the sensation of falling into nothing.

* * *

Josephine jerked upright with a cry. A terrible pain wracked her body and she scrambled to the nearest corner like an animal trying to protect itself.

“Josephine, Josephine,” a man said reaching out and taking her shoulders. “You are safe.”

At that moment Josephine came into awareness of herself. Through the pain, a large smile crossed Josephine’s face and she threw herself into Roderick’s arms kissing him deeply. Roderick kissed her back holding her tight against him. When they parted he ran his fingers through her hair, smiling. “I am sure you are hungry. I have dinner for you downstairs.”

It was at this moment that Josephine realized that indeed the pain in her body was from hunger and that Roderick had moved her upstairs and cleaned her body of blood. “Yes, I am very hungry.”

“Excellent, because I have a very special treat for you.” Roderick took her hand and led her downstairs. While he was now clothed she was still naked, perhaps appropriate for being reborn. “I will teach you how to control your cravings soon but for now drink your fill…”

As they stepped into the common area of the inn Josephine saw a man in Pavia’s vestments tied to a chair in the middle of the dried blood from the ritual. At the sight of him, Josephine felt her canine teeth extend and the pain of hunger drove her forward. The man was repeatedly saying prayers, begging Pavia to save him. Josephine straddled his legs and jerked his head up by the hair to look him in the face. “Pavia has abandoned you, just as he did me, but whereas now I am truly free...you are just my meal.”

Before the man could say anything Josephine struck. Instinctually her fangs plunged into the artery of his neck and she felt the man’s essence filling her. For each long sip, she took the pain in her body ebbed away and instead, a feeling of power grew in her. Both her body and her magic was been fed by this man’s blood. Soon the man stopped twitching and went limp beneath her. With one last long sip, Josephine raised her head with a satisfied sigh.

“You are a natural,” Roderick told her as she got off the corpse licking her lips. “Barely a drop spilled.” 

With a grin, Roderick used his tongue to clean the few drops of blood that had fallen on her skin. “How do you feel, Blossom?”

“Amazing,” she told him pulling him in for a kiss. “I have never felt more alive.”

“Wonderful, wonderful...Happy birthday, Josephine.”

The pair spent the rest of the evening making love and exploring Josephine’s new powers. Roderick was particularly amused by Josephine’s amazement of being able to see in the dark. In the morning they dressed fully and prepared to leave. Outside the suns were shining bright, it was time to show Pavia the new her. It took Josephine about six seconds once she stepped outside to realize something was wrong. She could feel the warmth of Pavia on her face but that warmth soon turned to burning pain. With a scream of agony, Josephine fled back inside the desecrated inn and its cool darkness.

“Josephine,” Roderick cried out running in after her. Josephine was holding her face in her hands pumping in her healing magic. He pulled her hands away from her face to examine her. She had nearly healed herself but the burns from the sunlight were still fading. Roderick gave her some light healing clearing the last of Pavia wrath from her skin.

With a bit of a sniffle, Josephine wiped her eyes, she had never felt pain like that before. “What was that,” she managed to finally say.

“It seems like vampire spawn you have a hypersensitivity to daylight,” Roderick replied stroking her hair comfortingly. “True vampires can sometimes have different weaknesses but that usually means they have a different power as well. We simply need to find out what yours is.”

“I am sorry,” Josephine said looking away from Roderick. “It is going to be a hassle to travel with me now.”

“It is not the most convenient, true, but it can be easily fixed. We will simply travel at night for now. I will not let anything happen to my favorite Red Blossom.”

Josephine gave him an adoring smile. Pavia may have completely cast her from his light but she knew Roderick would never leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well this is all that I have. If anyone is wondering Roderick is technically NE or CE the whole time. While this is completely from Josephine's perspective and she does not know this Roderick purposely seduced and corrupted her because Josephine reminded him of his dead wife (who he did actually love). While this story also has the guise of a romantic story Josephine's feelings are not reciprocated and indeed he is abusing her in many ways - love bombing and isolating her being the biggest two.
> 
> In the current game that I play Roderick is trying to reform after spending about 250 years in a Drow prison being kept as a pet/lab rat. As Josephine was created recently there is no word on her in my current game but Roderick is looking to reform his past turned vampires. I may write up Josephine perspective the one-shot or other adventures she and Roderick went on if the mood strikes me but for now this is it. I do hope you enjoyed.


	11. Summer Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after being turned Josephine and Roderick spend some time together.

The summer festival in the Free City was in full swing. Josephine could hear the people outside enjoying the festival through the windows. As much as she desired to watch them passing by she could not, the suns were still high in the sky and there was nary a cloud to block them. The only reason she could even walk around, rather than hiding in a sunless tent were the thick sun-blocking curtains that Roderick and she had ordered for the room. Luckily the fine inn they were staying at was used to such requests by late-sleeping or eccentric guests.

Josephine still was not used to needing to completely avoid the suns. Her life as a worshipper of Pavia was spent outside and even when inside the rooms were always sun-filled. Yet Pavia had completely rejected her from his light. It was not enough that he abandoned her after protecting Roderick but once Josephine had been changed into a vampire Pavia fully cast her from his sight. Josephine was torn about this. In many ways she was glad she no longer had to mourn the loss of the suns’ warmth on her skin, to be constantly reminded of his abandonment of her. But on the other hand, Josephine would love to openly show her freedom and her unlife with Roderick in full view of Pavia...not to mention it was inconvenient in many ways.

“Lost in your thoughts, Blossom?”

Josephine jumped slightly, taken by surprise, as Roderick wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I suppose so, I did not hear you return. Did you have fun?”

“Not as much fun as it will be with you with me tonight, but I did get what we needed. You were not too lonely without me?” Even as he asked Roderick slipped a hand inside of her robe, cupping a breast.

“It was only a few hours, do not think yourself that missed,” Josephine told him, humor in her voice, even as her own hand reached behind and began pulling his shirt from his pants.

“Oh,” Roderick breathed into her ear before kissing it lightly. “Perhaps, you do not want your surprise then?”

“A surprise,” she replied intrigued. “You got me something?”

Roderick withdrew his hand from her robe and shrugged. “Perhaps, but if I did it was because I felt bad leaving you alone, locked away in this room, missing me terribly...show me how much you missed me.”

Josephine smirked playfully and turned around in his arms. Her hands slid up his chest slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. For each new patch of skin revealed she placed a kiss on his chest. “The boredom without you here was becoming unbearable, I was just thinking of calling up the stable boy for some fun...but I think it will be much better to ride you.”

She pushed Roderick on to the bed and he fell back willingly. Josephine crawled on top of him straddling his waist. Her robe slipped open nearly revealing her luscious form. Roderick eyed her creamy skin hungrily, he reached to pull her down to him but she batted the hand away. “You missed me too? That you cannot keep your hands off me?”

She rocked her hips feeling him already hard beneath her. “Then you can show me how much you missed me afterward.”

Roderick’s eyes were dark with desire but he let her do her work. With a small triumphant smirk, Josephine ran her fingers along the front of her robe teasingly almost pulling it open but only allowing the small glimpse of her rounded breasts. Eventually, her hands drifted down to the tie of the robe, undoing it she pulled back the cloth tossing it to the side, fully revealing her nude form.

Josephine saw Roderick’s fingers twitch with the want to touch her flesh. She grinned and bent over him, her breasts brushing against his chest. Kissing his lips lightly Josephine began to kiss her way down his neck to his chest. She covered the expanse of his porcelain white skin with red marks, her hips rocking against him as she went. Roderick’s breathing became harder and with each little movement of her hips, his body tensed. It was getting difficult for him to contain himself. After being with him over a year Josephine had become very talented at teasing and pleasuring him.

Lifting her hips she reached down and released him from his trousers. Roderick’s manhood sprang free and Josephine her hand around it giving a few pumps. He breathed in sharply his hands wrapping around the bed frame to keep from touching her. Giving him a seductive smile she lowered herself onto him, tantalizing slow. Josephine gave a gasp of pleasure herself once she was fully seated with him inside her.

“I always miss you when you are gone,” she told him, beginning to rock her hips once more. Her hands roamed her own body, tweaking her nipples and dragging down her neck. “It is only night for me when you are gone, for you are my sun.”

Josephine was fully focused on her own pleasure now but she knew Roderick was taking his own as his hips gave restrained thrusts under her. One hand drifted down, her fingers rubbing at her clit. She could feel the build-up within her. Biting her lower lip, her fang caused a bead of blood to well up, as her movements became wilder. 

“Roderick,” she moaned, her walls began fluttering around him, “how much did you miss me?”

At the implied permission, Roderick’s hands flew to her waist. He tipped her over onto her back so he was above her now. Roderick thrust into her powerfully, prolonging her orgasm. Josephine clutched his shoulders but he pulled them off her and held them to the bed. “You had your turn,” he told her through his ragged breaths.

Josephine was too far gone to care. Roderick kissed her hungrily from her lips to the base of her neck. Approaching his own climax Roderick gave a few harsh thrusts and bit Josephine’s neck. As he spilled himself into her and his fangs pierced her flesh, Josephine came even harder crying his name once more. 

They both were panting through the aftershocks. Roderick slipped out of her and released her hands, pulling her up into his arms and kissing her deeply. “So, I am your sun?”

“Hush,” Josephine told him. “Flowers need the sun to grow…I was caught up in the moment.”

“I am not teasing you, well maybe a little bit, but you have only called me Roderick until now. I do not mind.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I would love to be the sun to your blossom, Blossom.”

Josephine grimaced with embarrassment but then relented into a smile. “Well then, Sun of my Life, do I get my surprise now?”

Roderick chuckled and gave her another kiss. “Of course.”

Pushing her gently away Roderick got off the bed and went to the bag of holding they had gotten several months ago off one of their meals. “Now close your eyes, Blossom.”

Wiggling a bit in excitement Josephine closed her eyes, a massive smile on her face. She heard him approach and sit on the bed. “I thought since you still have the same sword as you did before you were betrayed by Pavia, that you deserved something a bit more fitting to your new nature, my Red Blossom. Go on.”

Josephine opened her eyes. Looking down she saw the loveliest rapier she had ever seen in his hands. A beautiful red metal blade and the handguard a gorgeous rose with golden vines spreading out, the pummel a red rosebud. “Oh, Roderick it is beautiful.”

“I know you usually use a longsword but I hope this is alright. It is magical, dealing additional necrotic damage and the shopkeep told me that when you strike true there is a chance that it will drain more life essence from them and heal you.”

Unable to respond vocally beyond a squeal Josephine took the blade from him and bounded off the bed. She began running through her training exercises, now thrusting her blade instead of slashing. It was amazingly balanced in her hand. 

“I love it,” she told him excitedly, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Roderick looked down at her with a delighted smile on his face.

“I am glad, happy birthday, Josephine.”

Carefully setting the sword aside she sat in Roderick’s lap wrapping her arms around him once more. “Caution, my Sun, last year you gave me complete freedom through vampirism, this year the most beautiful sword, I might get high expectations for every year.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. Perhaps I like spoiling you, perhaps.”

“Perhaps, but then…” Josephine leaned forward and placed a kiss down Roderick’s neck with each word. “How. Do. I. Spoil. You?”

She reached down to his flaccid member and began stroking it gently. As it began to rouse under her ministrations once more she sank her fangs into his neck. “Josephine,” Roderick grunted.

“We have time for my thank you, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few extra chapters written for these two. We've gotten some hints at Josephine and the other vamps in my game but haven't met them yet. Once we complete their arcs I am planning on writing up what happened. I hope you enjoy this in the mean time.


	12. Young Adventurers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple comes across some young adventurers and sit down with them for a nice meal.

The night air was crisp around them. Josephine and Roderick walked silently along the road enjoying the slowly waking night. Crickets created a chorus of music around them and far off an owl hooted. They had set off right after sunset a couple of hours ago heading towards the nearest village a few days' travel away. It was a road they had walked before and the village was a way stop for them before reaching Roderick’s lair in Summer’s rest.

“Blossom,” Roderick said, catching her attention. “There is a fire up ahead, see?”

Josephine peered where he pointed in the distance about a half hour’s walk from them. “Yes...I am feeling a tad peckish.”

Roderick grinned his eyes lighting with malicious hunger. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

They continued on down the road, their pace a bit faster than before. As they approached the strain of music reached their ears. Someone was playing a lute. Closer still and the sounds of laughter reached their ears. From the sounds of it, there were four of them. A feast.

“Hail!” One of them cried out seeing them approach from down the road.

“Hail,” Josephine and Roderick replied in return with smiles on their faces.

“Come and join us, by the fire if you will.” They could see the people clearly now they were young, early to mid-twenties, adventures by the look of them. The one that had hailed them, a tiefling, was holding the lute and dressed in entertainer’s clothing, a bard. Seated around the fire were three others: a half-elf man in leather armor polishing a rapier, a human woman with her head in a book, and an elven woman just finishing removing her chainmail, a holy symbol of Pavia hanging from her neck.

“Thank you,” Roderick said as he and Josephine took a seat. “We were just looking for a spot to camp when we spotted your fire. I hope you do not mind if we join you, safety in numbers and all.”

“Of course not,” the cleric said with a smile sitting back down. “We all must band together when needed and that includes the night when evil is strongest. The more the merrier.”

“Don’t be so holier than thou,” the rogue said, putting away his rapier with a flourish. “The most dangerous thing out here are a few wolves and we will see them coming a mile off.”

“We will, Cassandra won’t,” the tiefling said pointing at the wizard with a laugh. 

A full three seconds later she looked up with a confused look. “Did someone say my name?”

The group laughed some more and even Roderick and Josephine joined in. Cassandra looked confusedly at the newly joined pair. “When did they join us?”

“Just a few minutes ago,” Roderick told her with his usual winning smile. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Roderick and my companion here is Josephine.”

“A pleasure to meet you both,” the tiefling said. “The bookworm is Cassandra, wizard extraordinaire. Lilia, righteous cleric of Pavia. Garret, swarthy swashbuckler missing the sea. And I am Romeo, devilish handsome wordsmith renowned throughout the lands, perhaps you have heard of me?”

“Our apologies but no,” Josephine told him with a smile on her face after he gave her a flirting wink after his introduction. “But we have just come from the Free City, word must not have reached there yet of your talent.”

“Then they soon will as that is our destination!” Romeo grinned wider and sat down next to her. “Would you like to hear?”

“Most certainly,” Josephine told him, leaning in just a bit, just enough to hook him. Given the flash of his eyes and the once over he gave her she had him caught. He began to play a simple tune while singing a slightly bawdy song.

“You are so crass,” Lilia told him as he finished the song, even though she had been tapping her foot along to the music. Josephine just grinned and began taking off her armor. Romeo asked if he could help and Josephine allowed him too.

“So you never said,” he commented as he fumbled with the ties of her plate. “What are you two doing out here?”

“Wandering for the most part,” Roderick told the group. “Going where the wind takes us, currently to Summer’s Rest.”

“And what do you do? What skills do you have?” Cassandra asked, eyeing them. “Obviously, you Josephine are a marital fighter. Roderick, you look like some sort of rogue, like Garret.”

“Oh no,” Roderick said holding up his hands. “I am not much of a fighter. I am a cleric.”

He pulled out the symbol of Lianna he carried for such occasions. “And Josephine is a paladin.”

“Ah, holy people,” Lilia said triumphantly. “See Romeo, caution of your bawdy songs.”

“It is fine,” Josephine replied, now stripped down to her chain. “Our ways are not as restrictive as Pavia’s.”

“How long have you been traveling,” Garret asked, cutting Lilia off.

“A few years together, correct? Three, four,” Roderick looked to Josephine for confirmation.

“About, three and a half or so,” Josephine confirmed.

“You are well-traveled then,” Romeo said with glee. “You must have some fine stories to tell. We all just joined up a few weeks ago after dealing with some very large rats a couple of towns over.”

“Giant rats are not to be taken lightly,” Roderick teased with a smile.

“We purged some unholy goblins too,” Lilia told them triumphantly. “They were raiding farms nearby.”

“They had this on them,” Garret said, taking out a small orb. “Cassandra says it is an orb of time. Sounds good but all it does is tell you what time of day it is.”

“Fascinating,” Josephine told them, “and useful if you are in a cave system for a long time.”

“What have you two fought,” Romeo asked, scooting a bit closer to the now unarmored Josephine.

“Bandits, mostly,” Josephine replied.

“Come now,” he pressed, “you must have some good stories.”

“We could tell them about how we met,” Roderick suggested and Josephine could tell he wanted to stop playing with their food and eat.

“That is a good one…” Josephine began to regal the young adventurers with the tale of how she and Roderick met. How the tales of vampires were true and the horror they bring to a town as the life from every citizen is slowly drained away. How Josephine’s old adventuring party and she fought against these vampires with Roderick healing her at the end of each battle. Finally, how she decided to travel with Roderick after the vampires fled. As she spoke Roderick casually positioned himself behind Garret and Cassandra.

“So they are still out there,” Cassandra asked in worry.

“Yes, we never did slay the master vampire,” Josephine confirmed.

“What happened to your party members,” Garret asked.

Lilia was looking at Josephine curiously. “Wait a moment, you said you  _ were _ a Paladin of Pavia...what do you mean were?”

A wicked smile slowly crept across Josephine’s face and she reached out with a crushing grip on the cleric’s shoulder. “Pavia is not who you think he is. I swore to help people back to the path of light but it is on the path of darkness that true freedom and happiness lay...I suppose I forgot one little bit to the story. I found the master vampire, he was in front of me the whole time, and now I walk beside him every night.”

At that moment Roderick struck, grappling Cassandra and sinking his fangs into her neck. She gave a shout of pain and shock but it was quickly silenced as her life essence was drained from her. Josephine channeled the dark energies within her, her eyes glowing red as she bared her own fangs at the rest of the party frighteningly. She felt the terror in each one of them and laughed darkly.

Romeo tried to flee but Josephine turned quickly, releasing her grasp on the cleric and grappled him. Garret stood drawing his rapier and thrust at Roderick in his terror missing wildly. Josephine smiled at Romeo revealing her fangs and gave a kiss on the lips. “Your playing was quite good,” she told him before biting his neck. The sweet blood filled her mouth, the pressure of his heartbeat pouring that sweet nectar into her mouth, forcing her to swallow greedily.

Behind her, the cleric finally sprang into action. She held up her holy symbol and prayed, “Pavia, turn these undead monsters from my sight. Flee creatures of Ades!”

Both vampires felt the wave of holy energy rush over them but shrugged it off easily. The girl simply was not strong enough in her faith to have any power over them. Roderick continued to drink from the wizard who went limp in his arms. Garret took another swing at Roderick and out of the corner of her eye, Josephine saw that it would hit. Summoning her vampiric power she teleported next to Roderick hissing at Garret. Her sudden appearance caused his swing to veer off and Josephine struck him with her nails leaving a terrible bleeding wound across his face.

Leaving him for Roderick to eat Josephine turned and smiled, blood dripping from her mouth at Lilia. “Worshipers of Pavia are my favorite meal,” she told the cleric before pouncing on her.

The cleric managed to avoid Josephine grasp the first time she tried to tackle her but the second she was not as lucky. Josephine held the cleric to the ground soaking in the terrified look upon her face. “Pavia has abandoned you,” she said into her ear.

Lilia kicked uselessly against Josephine’s iron grasp as Josephine lowered her mouth to the woman’s neck. “I have always found it a shame I never had a taste of Freni’el’s blood. You'll do though.”

Opening her mouth wide she tore into the cleric’s throat animalistically. It had been months since she had a Pavia worshiper’s blood. She continued feeding on the cleric until after her body had gone limp. Finally, Josephine sat up with a satisfied sigh. Looking behind her she saw that Roderick had finished off the swashbuckler with no issue and was watching her feed, a desirous look in his eyes. “You made a mess,” he told her, stepping around the fire to her.

Josephine moaned and licked the blood from her lips. “Help me clean up then.”

Roderick needed no other prompting. Pulling her up he kissed her sloppily, tasting the remaining blood in her mouth. Quickly his head dropped to her neck lapping at the blood that had sprayed across her throat. Josephine gasped at the onslaught. Her hands skillfully undid his trousers and she pulled his quickly hardening member from its confines. 

“We have traveling to do,” Roderick told her, making no effort to stop.

“We do,” Josephine agreed, even as she pulled them both to the ground. “Hard and fast then.”

Roderick went eagerly, his fingers undoing Josephine's own trousers and pulling them down to her knees. He stroked her already slick womanhood before turning her on to her hands and knees. A primal thrill coursed through Josephine as Roderick slammed into her from behind. While they had done it in this position many times before, the scent of blood in the air and the animalistic passion with which he fucked her made the situation intense. 

Josephine cried out loudly in unrestrained pleasure, her voice spreading far on the night’s chill air. If she had been mortal the tight grip he had on her hips as he thrust into her would have left deep bruises. As it was, the pain only added to her pleasure. She chanted his name in time with his thrusts as she approached her orgasm. His pounding increased in ferocity as he approached his completion. Each thrust hit that sweet spot within her. Josephine’s vision flashed white as she came powerfully, her inner walls milking him as Roderick came within her a moment after, half growling her name in pleasure.

They held their position letting their awareness return. Roderick relaxed his grip on her hips as he slipped out of her and realized how hard he had been holding on. “I did not hurt you, Blossom, did I?”

“Not at all,” Josephine told him, turning back around. “That was--”

Josephine was cut off by the flapping of frightened birds behind Roderick. Her eyes flickered around him and she saw that Romeo was gone now limping towards the tree line as silently as possible. “Fuck, I forgot to finish him,” she swore.

Roderick turned as well and chuckled. “I did distract you...I will get him, you clean up.” After giving her a kiss on the cheek Roderick tucked himself back inside his trousers before taking off after the bard, now a couple of hundred feet away. 

Unconcerned, knowing that Roderick would not let his quarry elude him, Josephine cleaned herself off using the cleric’s vestments. With a satisfied smile, she plucked the holy symbol of Pavia off the cleric’s neck. She channeled some of her power and watched it turn black and crack in her hand. Her nostrils flared in distaste and she tossed the amulet into her bag, it would go well with the others she had collected.

Reaching for her armor Josephine paused as she spotted the curve of another instrument among the bard’s items. Curiously she pulled it from under his discarded traveling cloak. It was a beautiful ten-string lyre, probably the most expensive Romeo had owned, engraved with delicate vines and leaves. She plucked the strings seeing if it was in tune, of course it was. With a gentle smile, she began to play a soft calming melody. It had been years since she played last but she was able to lose herself in the music.

Her melody turned to the minor key after some time as Josephine began to think of Roderick. She had been traveling with him for three and half years now and she loved it; but she had to wonder if he was growing bored of her. He had seemed distant lately, his sweet touches and gestures had become rarer. Josephine still loved him and while she knew that time was different for him living so long but she was wondering if he would ever move past his wife to love her. She would wait, she would wait a hundred years if needed but her young mind, with its still human conception of time, wanted it now.

Josephine was unsure how long had passed but eventually, she became aware of Roderick sitting next to her. “Sorry,” she told him, setting the lyre aside.

“Do not apologize. I did not know you could play, it was lovely.” He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Chuckling Roderick licked his thumb and cleaned a spot of blood off her cheek. “Play more for me after sunrise?”

A smile crossed her face, reveling in the small gesture. “Of course, I cannot believe it has not come up before.”

Roderick looked at her for a moment consideringly. “Is there something wrong, my Red Blossom? You seem sad.”

“I--” Josephine stopped herself and sighed looking down embarrassed before looking him in the eyes. “It is just, you seem distant lately...are you...are you growing bored of me?”

“Oh no, Josephine, no.” Roderick wrapped his arms around her. “I could never grow bored of you. It is simply…”

He sighed deeply, letting go of her to cup her cheek gently, his thumb rubbing in small circles just like he used to. “My apologies, I have been thinking about how to tell you. Once we reach the lair I am going to have to travel alone for a bit. My goddess requires a small task of me, in exchange for some information that will be quite useful to us, and I do not want to get you involved with her machinations.”

Josephine suddenly felt guilty for doubting him. She knew how he felt about Ades, he must loathe any task she gives him. “How long will you be gone?”

“At most a month but likely less, just a small task. You will wait for me right?”

“Of course, I will.”  _ I would wait centuries for you,  _ she added silently. Josephine grinned, “But you better bring me back a treat.”

Roderick laughed. “It didn’t cross my mind not to.” Leaning forward he kissed softly before standing and offering her a hand up.

After putting her armor back on, the pair set off. Josephine with a new lyre and orb of time and her private vow to wait for Roderick to love her renewed.


	13. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderick returns after working for Ades and needs a sense of control again. Josephine helps him but while he tries to regain a sense of control he loses it as well.

Josephine was enjoying the warm hot spring bath inside of Roderick’s lair. Every time they returned it was one of the first things she did. The luxury of the cloudy, steamy, hot water after weeks on the road was something that would never fade for her. This was not her after travel bath, however, this was one of many that she had enjoyed while waiting for Roderick to return. He had been gone on a trip given to him by Ades for over a month now. Last week she had received a message from him letting her know that he was on his way back but when that would be precisely she had no idea.

As Josephine relaxed in the water she heard the tinkling of the warning bell. With a sigh, Josephine got up out of the tub. Sniffing the air she grinned. Three, three delicious meals had wandered into the lair’s cave system.. They were close enough that putting on armor would be risky. Her sword and shield would have to do. 

Throwing on her clothes Josephine transformed into a rat to move about the cave to her prey. She found them easily enough. They were disarming one of the traps Roderick and her had created, a lovely spear trap, simple but effective. The three were all wearing armor in some form and looked to be battlers of some sort. Given their weapons and style, she would guess a rogue, a fighter, and a ranger. Fools.

“There better be some good loot here,” the heavily armored man muttered, “we’ve been exploring these cliff caves for days.”

“I gotta take a leak,” the Ranger told his companions, “I’ll be right back.”

“Careful,” the other two warned as the man set off.

Josephine followed in her rat form as the man headed back towards the entrance of the small tunnel system the lair resided in. He stopped a good distance from his companions, out of earshot. Perfect. Ever the polite huntress Josephine waited for him to finish his business before returning to her humanoid form right behind him. In one swift movement, she grappled the lithe human and sunk her fangs into his neck. She held on until the man stopped moving and went limp in her arms. Josephine silently set the body on the floor. She would dispose of it later.

Turning into a cloud of mist she crept along the ground slowly. The fighter and rogue were just ahead. “Must be taking a shit too,” the rogue muttered standing by the now disarmed trap.

“I told him that cheese had gone off,” the fighter commented.

“What is that mist...Arthur!” The fighter called out as Josephine approached. Drawing his sword he swung it through her but the sword passed harmlessly through. 

Behind the rogue, Josephine formed up into a humanoid shape loosely taking on her very womanly shape. “Help me,” she moaned in a raspy voice. “Free me.”

“A ghost,” the pair questioned in unison.

“Trapped…” Josephine began to drift backward. “Help me…”

The fighter ran forward after her with a “wait, where are you?” Ten feet past the spear trap the fighter fell blindly into a covered pit.

“Franklin!” The rogue cried out running over to the pit and glancing down, trying not to take his eyes off Josephine’s misty form.

Josephine approached him, gliding over the pit with ease. “Stay back!” He drew a dagger but his strike whiffed harmlessly through her.

Turning back into her humanoid form once more Josephine pinned the short halfling to the wall and in a swift, practiced motion broke his spine paralyzing him from the neck down. She peeked down the pit to see the heavily armored man swearing about a broken leg and arm. Excellent. Lifting the halfling’s body she carried him into the lair and to the pantry.

Recently the pantry had been running low with how long Roderick was taking to return. Josephine was glad that she had found stock to replenish it. Laying the body down on a table and carefully removing his armor and clothing Josephine strapped him down just for safety’s sake. “Why,” he managed to splutter out through the pain.

Ignoring him she headed down a carved out staircase she opened up the door that led to the pit. “What fucking are you?!” The man roared at her in anger. “I’ll kill you!”

Josephine smiled slightly at his bluster. Approaching him she easily avoided his wild swings at her and knocked him out. Dragging him up the steps she removed his armor once and clothes once she was in the pantry. Putting him on another table, Josephine strapped him down and began to leave.

“Why,” the halfling hissed once more.

“You interrupted my bath,” Josephine replied before leaving the fresh food behind her.

A week passed and Josephine had started to tap into her new food stock. She was sitting in front of the fireplace sipping on a fresh glass of human fighter while reading when she heard the door to the lair swing open. “Roderick,” she exclaimed with excitement dashing out to the entrance hall.

A tired-looking Roderick dropped his traveling pack when he saw her and grinned. Rushing to meet her Roderick swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply. “Josephine, my Red Blossom, I have missed you.”

“I missed you as well,” she told him, her embrace on him tightening just a bit as she pressed her head against his chest. “You were gone quite a while. I was getting worried.”

“I am fine, Josephine, it will take more than Avali blowing me up to stop me.”

“What?!” Josephine gasped and looked up at him.

“Perhaps, I should not have mentioned that,” he chuckled. “It was nothing, it simply took some time for my body to reform. That is why it took so long.”

Roderick distracted her from further worried outrage with a passionate kiss and seductive caress of her backside. Walking her back he lifted her onto the table, pushing her dress up to her hips and grinding against her. “Let me take away all your worries, all your thoughts,” he heatedly breathed into her ear. “Let me pleasure you, Pet.”

Josephine knew what he wanted. Every time he had returned after doing service for Ades Roderick desired dominance and sex. She had always assumed that it was because Ades had wrested his freedom from him temporarily and he wanted that control back. They had played these scenes many times outside of these circumstances and Josephine had always enjoyed them. She loved it when Roderick’s attention was solely on her. “Whatever you desire, Master.”

Roderick pulled away from her dragging his hands along her thighs as he did. “Go to the bedroom and choose the tools of your undoing. Then take up position by the fireplace.”  
“As you wish,” Josephine told him a submissive note in her voice. Sliding off the table she obediently set off. This was their ritual to help them both get into the appropriate mindset and allowed Josephine some control in her experience as she gave up all control to Roderick once they began.

In the bedroom, Josephine went over to their trunk and wall of pleasure tools. This had been the longest stretch of time Roderick had been away, she would choose some of his favorites to use on her. Josephine carefully selected a silken blindfold, fur-lined leather manacles for both her wrists and ankles, chained clamps, a riding crop, a scourge of soft leather, and a pair of leather gloves with small leather spikes on the fingers. The last thing she grabbed was a thick leather collar with a chain attached to it as a leash. She placed the toys on the table at the foot of the bed for him to review before they began. Finally, Josephine kneeled on the thick fur rug next to Roderick's chair by the fire.

Several minutes passed before Roderick entered the room with a small decanter of fresh blood and two glasses. He set the items on the table near the fire before walking over to where Josephine had set the tools. Out of the corner of her eye, Josephine could see Roderick looking over her choices with a grin of satisfaction on his face. She heard the soft rattle of the collar and its chain being picked up before Roderick approached her. “You finished off our stock while I was away, Pet. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I was hungry and I did replenish it, Master,” Josephine replied looking straight ahead. Roderick stepped in front of her tilting her face up by the chin with a long finger.

“There was enough in there for two months, you gorged yourself,” he scolded. There had only been a month’s worth of blood in there but this was all part of the game. Roderick’s eyes flickered to the glass she had been drinking before he returned. “And look, you were even drinking more. Such a greedy pet.”

“I get hungry when I am lonely, Master.”

Roderick crouched down, lifting Josephine’s chin with a hand and looking hard into her eyes. “Were you lonely without me? Of course, you were for what is a pet without her master?”

He secured the collar around her neck. “And such a loyal pet you are.”

Roderick sat in his chair. “Now then, I have had a long journey. Take off my boots and help me relax.”

Still, on her knees, Josephine moved around to the front of the chair. She deftly undid the ties of his long boots. Removing the first she massaged his calf and foot causing Roderick to groan with relief. Repeating her actions Josephine continued to rub both his legs until she felt the tension leave them. “That is wonderful, pet.”

“Thank you, master,” Josephine replied with a smile. “But it looks like you are tense elsewhere. Let me help.”

Running her hands up his thighs Josephine deftly undid the ties of his breeches releasing his member from their confines. Roderick pulled on the chain of her collar forcing her up but Josephine went very willingly. Licking her lips she began to pleasure Roderick with her mouth and hands. Sloppily she licked him from root to head before popping him inside her mouth. She knew her fangs scraped just wonderfully on either side of his member and for what she could not fit in her mouth Josephine pumped with her hands. It did not take long before she felt Roderick swell beneath her grip and to relieve himself in her mouth. Greedily Josephine swallowed his seed. With a pop she removed the member from her mouth and licked it clean, giving a small kiss to the head when she was done.

“You are wonderfully talented, pet,” Roderick said with a pleasured sigh. “But I did not tell you to do that.”

“But master--”

“No buts, I have told you before you only do what I tell you to. I am going to have to punish you. Get on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Josephine gave a small pout and stood. She headed towards the bed but was quickly stopped by the chain around her neck. Roderick jerked her back and Josephine turned to look at him. “Stay right there.”

Josephine obeyed and she felt Roderick’s eyes roaming over her lustfully and he sipped his glass of blood. His gaze burned in the most delicious way. He tugged the chain and she walked over to him. Pulling her head down he kissed her deeply. “You are beautiful, Pet...but you still need to be punished.”

Roderick released the chain and gave her a light smack on her hip. She gave another playful pout before making her way to the bed. She climbed onto the covers and assumed the familiar position on her hands and knees. Josephine stared at the headboard waiting. After a few long moments, she heard Roderick get up from his chair. His bare feet made little sound against the stone floor but she could still sense him approach the foot of the bed. She heard him pick something off the table.

“You have such lovely crimson hair. Let me make your ass the same color. I want to hear you count the strikes but nothing else. Ten first.” Giving only the slightest moment for her to process what he said, Roderick then used the riding crop to plant a firm smack on her rear.

Josephine gasped at the suddenness. “One!”

She continued to count. Roderick switched cheeks every other blow. At ten he stopped. Roderick pressed the tongue of the crop against her womanly lips. “Can you feel that, Pet. You are dripping. Such a love red flower you have.”

Josephine moaned at the sensation of the riding crop spreading her lips and it instantly disappeared. “I did not give you permission to make any noise, Pet. That’s another ten. Count and behave this time.”

Roderick struck her along her on her hips this time and with more force. Each swing stung but also made her womanhood give a delicious clench of anticipation. “Ten,” Josephine cried out with the last strike. Her arms were shaking slightly and she could feel her womanly juices dripping down her thighs.

“Are you going to listen to me now, Pet,” Roderick asked, dragging the crop along her stinging backside. Josephine didn’t say anything, he hadn’t given her permission, but she gave a nod. Roderick smiled. Leaning in he pressed a soothing kiss to her skin. “Good girl, you can make noise now.”

Josephine let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a gasp as Roderick sank his fangs into her buttocks. “Such a lovely crimson,” he told her as the wound bled for a brief moment before her vampiric abilities closed it. Using the riding crop he painted her skin with the drops of blood before stepping away.

“I think that since I was gone for so long, and you were so lonely, you deserve a treat my Pet. Lay on your back. Put your arms above your head, spread your legs, and close your eyes.”

“Thank you, Master,” she replied, lowering herself down. She took up the position that he described. Josephine could hear Roderick moving around at the foot of the bed. She heard the clinking of the manacles and knew what was coming. The mere anticipation of being chained under Roderick made her squirm.

Soon her desires were realized. Roderick shut the manacles around her wrists and attached the chain to the headboard. Then he took the other manacles and chained her legs wide giving him perfect access to her burning womanhood. Finally, he wrapped the silken blindfold around her eyes. “There we go. Perfect. I think I will enjoy myself with your body, I think.”

Roderick descended upon her body. If Josephine had been a feast then Roderick acted like a starving man. His lips and tongue danced across her skin leaving burning marks of passion in their wake. His hands slid across her flesh taking in every curve and dip as though rememorizing the way her body felt under his own. Josephine gasped and cried out in pleasure as his teeth dragged across her stiff nipples as Roderick switched between suckling her breasts. All the while, however, he ignored her needy core.

“Master,” she groaned, lifting her hips underneath him. “Please.”

Roderick hummed in satisfaction as he pulled back from her. “What is it Pet?”

“Please, touch me,” Josephine panted, lifting her hips again needingly.

“I am touching you,” Roderick replied, dragging a hand down her thigh. “Oh silly me, of course. You want me to touch you here.”

His hand ghosted over her womanhood and Josephine gave a whine of desire. “I will touch you there Pet if you want. But tell me, did you touch yourself there while I was away?”

“No, you told me not to,” Josephine replied, lifting her head this time as though to look at him. The begging expression on her face was enough that she didn’t need her eyes to show her honesty.

“Good girl. Then I will touch you there and give you one orgasm for each week I was away...but you are only to cum when I say you can.” With that Roderick pressed his hand into her womanhood. Two of his fingers slid into her slick hole while the base of his palm rubbed against her swollen bud.

Josephine cried out with pleasure at the contact and quickly felt herself approaching the edge. Roderick’s other hand caressed her face lightly before giving her nipple a hard tweak. “You may cum,” he told her.

Within a couple of moments Josephine’s back arched off the bed in orgasm. He removed his fingers and trailed them up her stomach placing them against her lips. “Suck, see how sweet you taste.”

Josephine cleaned his fingers with her mouth. Her teeth scraped against the pads of his fingers seductively. Pulling his fingers back Roderick kissed her deeply, tasting her residue inside of her mouth. “Now then, how long was I gone, Pet? Six weeks correct? That is five I owe you still and I am more than hungry for your body.”

Roderick kissed his way down her body to rest in between her legs. He ran his tongue up her inner thigh before biting her just enough to draw blood. Josephine hissed with the pain but it was enough to draw her out of her post-orgasm haze to be ready for another. With that Roderick began to devour her womanhood. Soon Josephine could feel the cliff of pleasure approaching once more. She had not received permission yet...she couldn’t… “Master!” She cried out as she came around his tongue.

Roderick pulled back cleaning his mouth of her sexual juices. “I am disappointed in you, Pet. I did not give you permission. This is the second time you disobeyed me.”

“I am sorry, Master,” she managed to say, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth from the pleasure, “you are just too talented. And I missed the feeling of your mouth so much.”

“Such sweet words,” Roderick said softly, wiping her mouth. “But you need to listen to your master. Just a light punishment though, enough to remind you of your place.”

Roderick got off the bed and went back to the selected items. He returned after a moment and then Josephine felt a hard consistent pressure on her right nipple and then another on her left. “There we go...now let us put those breasts of yours to good use.”

He straddled her stomach and she felt her thick member on her chest. Using the chain that connected the clamps he dragged her breasts together around his member. The sensation of pain from the clamps and his heated member between her breasts set Josephine on a pleasurable edge. Roderick pleasured himself with her breasts, his sack sitting heavily on her diaphragm. If she had been mortal still it would have been difficult to breathe. Josephine lifted her head and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue. She licked sloppily at his member every time she felt it trying to add to his pleasure.

“Ah, Pet,” Roderick exclaimed as he emptied himself onto her face and into her waiting mouth. He released her breasts and they fell naturally to the side, the chain of the clamps giving her nipples a hard tug. “There we go. Now, what are you?”

“I am your Pet, Master.”

“And do pets disobey their masters?”

“Not unless they want to be punished.”

“Do you want to be punished?” Roderick got off her chest and undid the chains from around her wrists and knees. “Something tells me you do. What a naughty girl I have for a pet.”

Using the chain from the collar he dragged Josephine off the bed. Unable to see with the blindfold and her legs unsteady from the orgasms she stumbled as he pulled her back towards the fire. The chain connecting her breasts bounced and shifted as she walked pulling her hyper-sensitive nipples.

Roderick sat in the chair and roughly pulled Josephine into his lap, her back against his chest. She could feel his softened member pressing against her rear and she wiggled just a bit to stimulate it. “You are indeed a naughty girl,” Roderick responded with a hiss a pleasure. “You need to remember though my touch can bring you pleasure or pain. I prefer pleasure but I will bring you pain.”

With that, he tugged the chain once more before removing her clamps. Josephine sighed in relief at the release of pressure but that relief quickly ended as she felt a sharp piercing pain drag across her blood-engorged nipple. At some point, Roderick had slipped on the spiked glove and now was running the needle-like spikes across her sensitive flesh. She gasped and groaned in mixed pleasure and pain. Her womanhood was weeping for attention as he continued to play with her body.

Finally, Roderick’s ungloved hand-dipped in between her spread legs. “Remember not until I tell you,” he reminded her as he slowly stroked her clit. The long deliberate strokes combined with the pleasurable pain of the glove kept her right on the edge of orgasm. Josephine was not sure how long Roderick kept her a begging whimpering mess on his lap but before she lost her mind in want, Roderick spoke in her ear. “Cum.”

Instantly, an orgasm ripped through Josephine. She let out a silent cry, her voice unable to make a noise from the intensity. Josephine slumped back against his chest barely able to move. “Good girl,” Roderick complimented, kissing her hair.

Josephine felt like she was floating outside of her own body but still deeply connected with each sensation. Roderick had made her feel like this before during these sessions. In this dream state, she was completely at Roderick’s mercy as she would follow anything that he told her to do. It was also very hard for Josephine to communicate or remember what happened in the completely submissive state of mind.

“There you are,” Roderick said, tipping Josephine's head back to kiss her deeply. “My perfect little plaything. My beautiful pawn.”

He replaced the hand between her legs with the gloved one carefully touching her swollen folds with spikes. The pain and pleasure were one as she writhed in Roderick’s lap. When he had her on the edge once more Roderick removed his hand. “Stand up and go into position in front of the fireplace.”

On shaking legs Josephine got off Roderick’s lap. Placing her hands on the mantle, she leaned near the fireplace awaiting whatever would come next. She could feel his eyes on her as he sat in the chair sipping on some blood. “Can you feel the heat of the fire, Pet? Can you feel it licking your skin? If you stand there too long it will become unbearably hot. It will burn your skin. You trust me not to hurt you but do you trust the fire?”

Josephine did not move, she simply released a sigh of pleasure. In this state the pain of the fire was ecstasy. Roderick stood and fetched the leather scourge. Placing himself behind Josephine he dragged the leather along her spine while moving her hair away over her shoulder. “You shouldn’t trust me Pet. I will end up hurting you.”

With that Roderick began to whip her. He did not count, he did not relent, he did not hold back. He just took out all his frustration on her. All his anger at Ades. Soon Josephine’s back was completely red. In a few places, blood slowly dripped down her back from where the edge of the leather caught her skin. Roderick ran a hand up her back feeling the throbbing flesh beneath his fingertips. “See. I hurt you...cum.”

Even through the utter pain on her back Josephine came. Pain was pleasure in her current state. Josephine’s knees went weak and she nearly fell into the fire. Roderick caught her and realized he had pushed her too far. He had lost control.

Roderick moved her away from the fire back to the bed. He laid her down carefully and positioned himself between her legs. Pinning her hands down he entered her slowly. Josephine cried out in sheer joy as he filled her. Roderick studied the expression on her face as he pumped inside of her. “Come for me,” he told her.

He felt her clench around him but he continued to move inside of her prolonging her pleasure. Reveling in the look of rapture upon her face. Roderick was approaching his limit and he knew that Josephine was far past hers already. “Come with me,” he commanded right as her previous one finished. And she did.

Falling on the bed next to her Roderick drew Josephine into his arms. Kissing her on the head softly. She clung to him pressing herself against his body instinctually. Trustingly.

After a few minutes, Roderick got off the bed. Picking Josephine up in his arms he carried her to the bath. Removing her collar Roderick placed her into the tub and then summoned water to fill it. He fetched the blood from the bedroom and then slid into the magical water with her. He pressed the goblet to her lips and told her to drink. Roderick stroked her hair and gently washed her.

“Come back Josephine when you are ready,” he told her as he performed this care after their session. In his experience, things like this were needed and he felt better doing them after treating her the way he had.

Eventually, Josephine’s state of mind returned to normal. She pressed herself into Roderick and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Josephine was completely unaware of what happened, all she remembered was the pleasure. “I missed you.”

Roderick gave her a small smile with just a hint of sadness. “I missed you too.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Roderick is evil and doesn't love Josephine. In speaking with my DM (as Roderick is his NPC) about how Roderick views Josephine and what their relationship would have been like he told me that while Roderick cares for Josephine he still sees her as a pawn and plaything. Josephine cannot see this. As she was in love with him when she was turned that has been exaggerated by her vampirism. Even if Roderick were to outright abuse her (which he would never do) Josephine would still love him.


	14. Carmella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and Roderick meet a possible new friend but she is going to take some work before she is ready to join them in eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend who played Carmella took a page from my book and wrote up Carmella's story from her POV. I wrote my own corresponding version. My apologies if it is a tad confusing as I wrote this as a pair with hers but she does not want it included here. Carmella is an Aberrant Sorcerer, half-drow, and does have a form of "madness" due to her time as a mind-slave. Again please remember that Roderick and Josephine are not good characters nor in a healthy relationship, their relationship with Carmella is not really any healthier.

It had been a little over five years since Josephine and Roderick had begun traveling together. They were leaving the Voodoovine Trench after their most recent stay at Roderick’s lair to go to the Free City for the winter festival. It was in a small town near the coast that they heard the most intriguing rumor. For years there had been sightings of a purple-skinned woman within a cave several miles to the South that kills everyone that approaches the area and before she arrived it was rumored that an Aboleth lived beneath the waves.

Following the instructions from the barkeep who told them the information, Josephine and Roderick decided to look into these rumors. They had plenty of time before the festival, after all, they liked to take their time traveling just in case something interesting like this came up. It took a couple of days to find the right cave on the shoreline and they may have passed it by if not for the purple-skinned woman stepping out of her cave to gather wood for a fire.

The pair watched her and the cave carefully for two days. She was young, half-drow by the looks of it, tall and lean but with a tantalizing curvaceousness under her ragged clothes. The woman only came outside at night and only for a few hours mostly to gather food or wood.

“The bartender said she killed everyone that approaches,” Roderick commented quietly as the woman slipped inside her cave on the second night. “She looks harmless enough.”

“It looks as though she has been here a long time. Look at her clothes. And from what I can tell she is half-starved from scavenging,” Josephine replied. “You know if there is an aboleth here it could be using her as a guard, she might be its slave.”

“I think we should talk to her, I doubt she will be able to kill both of us...besides if she is a slave to this aboleth we should try and free her.”

“Are you only saying that because she is pretty,” Josephine asked with a wry smile.

“Perhaps, her loveliness is a waste languishing in that cave,” he told her with a smirk before adding on, “not that her beauty could compare to yours, Blossom.”

Leaning up Josephine gave him a short kiss. “I know, my Sun. Now then I believe you should approach first, you look far less threatening than I do.”

“I am unsure if I should take that as a compliment or not,” Roderick joked before kissing her in return. “Now then, let us save this damsel, yes?”

The pair quietly set off to the seaside cave. Roderick was naturally stealthier as he did not wear heavy armor like Josephine, however, her vampire nature compensated for that. Josephine turned into a wolf, her fur a beautiful mixture of white, grey, and red. With a grin, Roderick scratched her behind the ears causing Josephine’s tail to wag happily.

Once they entered the cave Josephine hung back behind Roderick as they listened for the girl. Just around the bend, they heard the crackle of a starting fire. Reverting back to her humanoid form Roderick gestured for Josephine to wait and whispered to her that if anything happened to not attack but simply pull him away. Josephine gave a reluctant nod, she despised seeing him hurt even though she knew he would regenerate in time.

“Hello, there,” Roderick said, turning the corner of the cavern and seeing the woman nearby. “What is a beautiful flower such as yourself doing down here?”

Roderick’s carefree tone instantly vanished as a massive ball of fire engulfed him. In rapid succession, he was hit with spells until he collapsed to the ground. Josephine bit her hand, drawing blood, to stop herself from rushing forward and saving him. Once the fire had stopped she stepped around the corner as well. The woman raised her hands but Josephine ignored her lifting Roderick’s body off the ground, pumping some of her healing energy into him to stabilize him.

Josephine felt the attempt of a spell to hold her in place wash over her but she shrugged it off easily. Heading outside of the cave Josephine continued to pump healing energy into Roderick. Eventually, he roused from unconsciousness. “That did not go as expected,” he told her after coughing up soot from his lungs.

“They did say she kills everyone that approaches,” Josephine told him, adjusting her grip on him so she was helping him walk rather than dragging him along.

“But she did not kill you,” he commented.

“She tried to keep me in there, I am sure she would have attempted to kill me if her spell had worked.”

“Either way we should try again tomorrow.”

Josephine gave a grunt of disapproval but said nothing else as she helped him back to their camp. Inside the tent Josephine looked over Roderick. His armor was magical and had survived the flames intact but his clothes were another matter, they were charred and falling off. “We will have to get you new clothes in the next town, we only have two spares for you.”

“These will be fine for at least another round with her,” Roderick told her with a grin, “so long as you are careful taking them off.”

“Who says I will be helping you, this is your own fault,” Josephine huffed, already feeling herself losing the battle against his seductive smile.

“True, true, how about this, give me two weeks to try and save her and I promise the next cleric or paladin of Pavia we come across you can eat and torment for as long as you wish.”

“I also want a new cloak and small clothes in the Free City from one of the nice shops,” Josephine demanded raising her chin.

“A new cloak and new small clothes,” Roderick gave an exaggerated sigh. “You drive a hard bargain, Blossom, very well but I get to choose the small clothes and I will make sure they are very small indeed.”

Josephine gave a forced “hmph” of displeasure before nodding. “Fine, you perverted old man.”

Roderick raised an eyebrow and a grin creeping across his face. “Perverted am I? Old am I?”

Standing up Roderick quickly grabbed Josephine and wrapped her in his arms nuzzling her neck. “Let me remind you what this “perverted old man” does to you every night.” Josephine giggled immediately giving in and began helping him out of his burned clothes.

The next evening they were back at the cave. Sneaking in as they had before Josephine watched Roderick approached the woman more cautious than before. “Please I want to help you. We want to help you. My name is Roderick. What is your name?”

The woman stood from her position and looked at him confusedly. It was a natural reaction. From behind Roderick Josephine watched him with a look of worry on her face. She hated this, she truly hated seeing him risk his well-being like this. “Do you need help? My friend and I can get you out of--”

Josephine saw the woman’s eyes shift and she tried to say something. Then the half-elf’s body stiffened in what appeared to be pain before her expression glazed over. Her hands raised and another fireball sprang forth engulfing Roderick. Closing her eyes Josephine waited until she heard the thump of Roderick’s body hitting the ground. Breathing out in resolve she walked forward, giving the other woman a hateful look before dragging Roderick’s body away. This time the woman did not attempt to strike at her.

Back at the tent Josephine sat Roderick down on their bed and carefully began stripping him of his burned clothes. “These clothes are certainly ruined,” she told him with a sigh. “Shame I loved the way this shirt hung off your body.”

“There are always more shirts, besides I am pretty sure you prefer me without a shirt anyway.”

“That is beside the point,” Josephine said with another sigh. “You know I do not like seeing you hurt.”

Roderick stroked her face and hair gently. “I know Blossom, and you have no idea what that means to me. But I will be alright, you know I am tougher than I look.”

“I know.” Josephine placed her hand over his holding it against her cheek before pressing a soft kiss against his cool palm. “I know.”

A sad look briefly crossed Roderick’s face. He moved back on the bed and pulled Josephine with him, sitting her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her gently. “I don’t like seeing you so distressed...Tomorrow if she shows no other response than attacking we will leave.”

Josephine pressed herself against him soaking in his comforting coolness. “You do not need to do that for me,” she told him softly.

“Yes I do, your distress pains me, Josephine. I do not like seeing you hurt as well, even if it is emotionally. Tomorrow will be the last day if she does not show any response other than attacking us, I promise.”

The next evening Josephine was once again standing behind Roderick as he approached the woman. She was torn. While she did not want Roderick to be attacked anymore after tonight she also knew he did want to save this woman. Josephine no longer had a god to pray to but if she had she would have been doing so. The fates seemed to favor Roderick that evening as the woman told them her name before screaming out in pain, clutching her head, and attacking Roderick.

The fourth night was far better. The woman was able to speak more and seemed to be fighting back against the aboleth that controlled her. Roderick was able to walk away of his own volition that night. Josephine placed herself behind him as they left and turned back to the woman giving her a grateful look. While injured Roderick was safe because she was fighting against this thing inside of her. Tomorrow Josephine would get closer and try not to consider her an enemy perhaps that would aid the woman.

On the fifth night, Josephine placed herself so the woman was in the range of her magical aura and she could tell it helped. While the woman, Carmella, was focused on Roderick and he talked her through everything Josephine felt pleased she had aided in that small way. The three of them were able to leave the cave together that night and they continued to the forest where they had set up camp. As they walked the woman’s steps grew languid and her feet dragged along the ground.

When they reached the camp it looked like the woman was going to drop from exhaustion. Taking out her spare bedroll Josephine laid it on the ground next to the fire. Within moments of doing so, the woman had fallen fast asleep on it. Both Roderick and Josephine laid their cloaks across her sleeping form before heading inside their tent.

“Well, you rescued her,” Josephine commented as they took off her armor.

“We rescued her,” Roderick told her, placing a series of kisses up her now unarmored arm. “I couldn’t have saved her without you, Blossom.”

“She will remember you and if we had my way we would have left after the first night. This is because of you, so what are you going to do with her?”

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Roderick informed her with a shrug.

With the back of her hand, Josephine whacked Roderick on the chest. “You do not have a plan for the girl? She is half-starved and has been controlled by an aboleth for who knows how long.”

Roderick chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Well, we could always keep her. Feed her, cloth her, care for her.”

“You say that like she is a pet,” Josphine commented glaring at him.

“You know me better than that, Pet.” Roderick grinned at the name and was swiftly treated to another wack from Josephine, this one far more playful than the last. “But no, we will see what she wants. It is possible she has family we could return her to or she will want to stay in a town nearby.”

All while they were speaking Josephine and Roderick had continued to undress. At this point, Roderick tipped a naked Josephine into bed and trapped her there with his arms. “Is that acceptable, Blossom?”

Josephine ran her hands up his chest. “Of course, tomorrow we can see how much she remembers and knows but for now…” She kissed Roderick deeply and soon they were lost in each other’s bodies.

By the time they were on the road the next evening, it was clear to Josephine that Carmella was severely damaged by her time with the aboleth. She did not remember anything before the aboleth and barely anything during that time, but that was the least of her problems. The aboleth must have done something to her mind because Carmella seemed to hear voices and music when there were none, it was impossible to know how else she was affected. Yet, it seemed that everything the aboleth might have done to her was not completely negative. She had powers beyond her magic, including the ability to speak telepathically.

The inn of the nearest town was still full when they arrived a few hours after sunset. Josephine took Carmella over to an empty table and engaged her as necessary. However, her attention eventually landed on the pair across the tavern from them. Very clearly the woman was a cleric of Pavia. What luck. It seemed Roderick would be giving her part of their deal sooner than expected.

“I did not expect to run into one so soon, we should wait. The next one for sure,” Roderick cautioned.

“You promised the next cleric of Pavia and she is next,” Josephine reminded him.

“I remember what I promised but they are leaving for Summer’s Rest and we have Carmella with us.”

Josephine smiled at Roderick walking over and sitting on his lap. “Exactly we have Carmella with us. What better way to test her than to have her with us on a hunt? She knows what we are, my Sun, let’s use that to our gain.”

“A test? That is an interesting idea...and we do need to replenish our stores of blood.” Roderick grinned and kissed Josephine as he tipped her on to the bed. “What lovely little devious mind you have developed, my Red Blossom.”

* * *

Over the next few days, Roderick and Josephine put their plan into effect to both capture their cleric and paladin prey and test the rescued Carmella. Each night they snuck into the homes of the townsfolk feeding on them and sometimes opening their veins to poor blood into containers for later when they were on the road. They made sure that only a few died keeping the cleric intrigued and worried enough to stick around but not call in reinforcements immediately. During the day Roderick and Carmella would “aid” the cleric with the sick while Josephine sat in their room. While Roderick could have changed the weather to allow Josephine small excursions during the day it was best that he did not do so too often in the same area.

When she was not with Roderick Carmella would often join Josephine in her room. They would often talk during these times, Josephine asking her what she did while out with Roderick and Carmella asking her general questions about things she was too shy to ask Roderick. Josephine also had taken up passing the time by putting Carmella’s hair up in fashionable styles that were popular in the Free City or Summer’s Rest. She was in the process of currently doing so when Carmella asked something that must have been on her mind for some time. “How did you meet Roderick? You said before he freed you too, were you a slave as well?”

“Yes and no,” Josephine replied with a small sigh. “Carmella, what do you know of the gods?”

“Not much, just what Roderick has told me and William when he talks about wanting to be a paladin of Pavia. Gods grant powers to those who worship them right?”

“I see, well that is correct in some ways but the gods are also very demanding. I used to be a paladin of Pavia. I was raised from birth to worship him and serve his cause with my life. There is a birthmark on my back that people claimed marked me as having a special destiny chosen for me by Pavia. Before I met Roderick I never realized how much that idea, how much my worship of Pavia were chains. In some ways I was a slave of Pavia’s but not like you were of the aboleth Pavia never forced me to do anything because I willingly submitted myself to him. It was the only thing I knew.”

Josephine paused for a moment to allow her words to sink in with Carmella. “But then I met Roderick. He was in a town like this in many ways and I was in many ways like the cleric of Pavia here. I wanted to investigate and solve the illness of the town. Of course, I did not know that Roderick was the vampire behind it all and he approached me as an ally. He could see the chains around me that I could not and he wanted to save me from them. We became friends and when he finally revealed to me that he was the vampire I could not slay him. He was not evil like I had been told all undead were, he was simply doing as he must to survive. The adventures I were with could not see what I did in him and attacked him.’

‘I had no choice but to kill them to protect Roderick, he was just acting in his nature after all. One of the people I was with was a cleric of Pavia, my mentor actually, and he just could not see reason. So I had to kill him too. And just like that Pavia abandoned me. My whole life I had done everything that Pavia demanded of me, I never had questioned what I was told, but I killed just one of his clerics while maintaining my oath to Pavia to protect the innocent and Pavia still left me like I was nothing. I was helpless and lost but Roderick was there. He helped the wounds left by my chains to heal, he showed me how wonderful the world is being free. I owe him everything that I am. So I have sworn to protect him and to stay by his side so long as he will have me.”

Carmella was silent as Josephine finished her story. “He saved us both. Roderick is a good man isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is the best man I have ever met.”

“It is a small selection but he is the best I have ever met as well,” Carmella replied with a smile before starting to hum one of her songs again.

Later that night after Josephine and Roderick were done feeding and they were laying in bed together Josephine informed him what she had told Carmella. “She is naive in many ways but very mature in others.”

“Yes, that is something I have been discovering as well. She catches on quickly but she has those _moments_. They seem to not be as bad when I am around or you; it seems too but they could prove a liability.”

“The answer is simple then, we keep her with us as much as possible,” Josephine told him, going up on an arm and looking down at him with a smile.

“Keep her? What is this? Have you grown fond of her?”

“Perhaps…she is fond of you certainly but it is hard not to be,” Josephine told him tracing his face with a finger. “And I think I would enjoy having her around. I never had a female friend my own age before...and someone needs to keep you out of trouble during the day.”

Roderick smiled at her brushing the hair tumbling around him with his hand. “I am glad you think that, Blossom. You deserve a friend and I think she will make a good one for you...and you know I hate leaving you alone so now you will have a companion.”

“If she agrees to stay with us,” she reminded him.

Pulling her down for a light kiss, Roderick's hands began to drift further down Josephine's body. “I think she will.”

“You are, very, very,” Josephine straddled him, sliding onto his member, “ _hard_ to say no to.”


	15. The Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo is now a trio with Carmella but not all things are blissful for the group as their activities have caught the attention of vampire hunters.

It had been several weeks since Carmella had joined their group. The threesome had made it to the Free City after persuading Carmella onto the boat. It was understandable that after her time with the aboleth that she would have a fear of the water. But Josephine and Roderick kept Carmella sufficiently distracted throughout the trip. She was a quick learner and Josephine could tell she had a dominant streak that was just waiting to be teased out. However, while their trip had been pleasant their departure and arrival had decidedly not been.

A vampire hunter was on their trail. Carmella had been accosted by him twice already and both Josephine and Roderick knew that he had to be taken out quickly. They were out here tonight trying to draw him out while Carmella waited in the hotel. Josephine silently followed behind an older man stalking him while Roderick followed in owl form watching for anyone tailing her.

Josephine saw the man turn down an alley and she grinned. At least she would get a small snack out of this. She followed him around the corner and then froze. The old man was there, his hunched form standing straight and proud pointing a crossbow at her. Josephine breathed in sharply. A trap.

Above her she heard Roderick’s owl form give a screech of pain before falling to the ground. As he transformed back into a humanoid she saw a silvered arrow sticking out between his ribs. “Roderick,” she cried reaching out for him but the old man shot his crossbow at her. The bolt glanced off her armor and she glared at him with murderous intent in her eyes.

“I saw them too late, Red Blossom,” Roderick told her, grunting a bit in pain as he pulled the arrow from his flesh. “They are encircling us. At least eight and our friend Lukian is not among them.”

“Then we will draw him out with bloodshed,” she declared, drawing her rapier and readying her shield. Everything happened at once. Josephine launched herself at the old man as he began to reload. Roderick summoned a circle of lushious spiritual succubi to guard himself and slow the others that were approaching. Her blade striking true Josephine gravely injured the old man with a flash of dark radiant energy. He drew a silvered blade and struck her between the plates of her armor. With a snarl Josephine struck him down but there were seven others to take his place.

Roderick called her name and Josephine summoned her power to move to him instantly. Blocking the blow that was about to strike him with her shield Josephine drove her blade into the attacker’s shoulder. There was nothing she could do about the attackers on the roof though and both of them were pleated with arrows and bolts. They were targeting Josephine attempting to slow her slaughter of their comrades. Most struck her but only delivered a nasty blow to her stomach as it burst with divine energy. Swearing Josephine unleashed a blast of hellfire at the one who struck her in the stomach.

“We have to get out from under them,” Roderick said, healing Josephine with a touch. “Clear the way and head towards the docks.”

“Don’t let them move. Keep blasting them with arrows.” Someone gave a shout from the roof. “Target the caster.”

Josephine furiously struck out at the man in front of her leaving him a bloody but still standing mess. She blocked another blow from reaching Roderick but could do little about the rain of arrows that struck him. The circle of guardians around them faded as he lost concentration on the spell. Roderick healed himself and summoned his spiritual whip to attack the men on the roof. Josephine killed one of the men on the ground driving her rapier through his stomach and its power draining him of his remaining life force. She had been healed a bit but it was not enough and Roderick was injured as well.

After another rain of arrows and bolts, Josephine had enough. They had been trying to keep a low profile but even with the rain now pounding down, they were sure to attract the guards if this went on much longer. Drawing upon her inner power her eyes glowed red with an unholy light. She barred her fangs at their attackers the dark magic striking fear into their hearts. She grabbed Roderick's arm and dragged him to the street heading towards the docks. Fearful blows swung wildly towards her but they glanced off her armor. 

Josephine nearly slipped as they ran but they had to keep moving. At most, they had a minute before the hunters began to follow the pair. They made it to the docks and ducked into an alleyway. Roderick reached out and healed Josephine's wounds before healing his own. “My magic is already running low and I have few damaging spells. Save your healing for if we need to run again.”

Josephine gave a nod. “I expected one but a group is deadly with these silvered and radiant weapons.”

“I know but even if we give them the slip here we will be tracked. We must deal with them, Red Blossom.” Roderick reached out and cupped her face. “I know we can prevail. You will slaughter them all as always and then we will go back to the room and I will show you my utter appreciation.”

“It has taken some adjustment having Carmella with us. I am used to having your complete attention.”

“And after this, you will have it...they are coming be ready.”

Josephine gave a nod and readied her blade once more. A moment passed and as the first came around the corner she drove her blade into their throat. With a blast of unholy energy he crumpled to the ground. The hunter next to him came at her with a blade but she deflected it. Roderick summoned his spiritual whip once more and blasted radiant beams at the man on the roof. Arrows shot at them from the street but Josephine couldn’t tell where they were coming from. One struck her in the arm with a powerful radiant blast which nearly made her drop her shield.

“We are wearing them down, keep at it,” a voice called out. 

With a frustrated growl, Josephine grappled the man she had been crossing blades with. He struggled underneath her but she drove her fangs into his neck. His blood coursed down her throat and with another vicious bite it splattered across her bloody armor. She could feel herself healing even as two more arrows found their mark.

“Honestly, I thought you two would be more of a challenge.” A new but familiar voice said as Josephine felt a radiant pain swipe at her calf nearly knocking her off her feet.

She released her meal and it dropped to the ground dead. Turning around she faced off against Lukian. Without words, she struck out at him with her blade. “Look at you,” he laughed, “just an animal. A pest. One that will be eliminated.”

His blows seared with radiant energy but Josephine kept on matching him blow for blow. Roderick was able to take care of the man on the roof and one of the bowmen down the street. However, both vampires were highly injured, and even having taken a few blows from Josephine Lukian seemed unfazed.

“I will not allow you to hurt him,” Josephine hissed striking a powerful blow against the laughing hunter.

“Adorable. The little youngling is trying to protect her sire. I’ll destroy you and the elder then that sweet little half-elf will be mine. I can already taste how grateful she will be once she is no longer controlled by him.”

“I would never force her, Carmella is with us of her own free will,” Roderick told him as he reached forward and healed Josephine.

“Then I will destroy her too.” Lukian had a crazed smile upon his face. It became obvious to Josephine that he may have been a hunter of “monsters” but Lukian was worse than them. Bloodthirsty she could relate to but she would never kill her own kind without reason. Lukian simply loved killing.

They continued to trade blows but the vampiric pair also was being pinged with arrows from the remaining bowman. Slowly Josephine led Lukian back towards the alley, Roderick healing her and himself as needed. They fought through the alleyway and finally Lukian was showing signs of injury. His movements were far wilder than before and he was starting to lose his footing in the mud.

Josephine and Roderick ran out the other side of the alleyway. Her shield blocked a blow from Lukian even as his second found its mark. Roderick reached forward and struck Lukian with a necrotic blow but he reeled back in pain, some foul magic having rebounded upon him. Roderick stepped back and lost his footing in the mud. In her distraction of the fallen Roderick Josephine was pushed to the defensive. It was all she could do to block the blows Lukian was raining down upon her now.

Suddenly Lukian switched and struck out at Roderick who was still struggling back to his feet. Josephine drove forward and took the blow herself. A burst of radiant energy seared her body; this was the worst injury she had taken so far and she could tell she was on her last legs. But then Lukian froze, held in place with a spell.

Roderick’s and Carmella’s voices brought Josephine out of her focus on Lukian. “Thank you,” she said to Carmella, helping Roderick up and moving away from Lukian as she healed herself with all her ability.

The trio turned to run but Lukian was able to slip from Carmella’s spell right at that moment. Josephine watched in slow motion as Lukian drove his sword through Carmella’s chest and pushed her off his sword into the water with a heavy boot. 

“No!” Josephine tackled Lukian to the ground. Her hands around his throat choking the life from him. He clawed at her arms and hands but Josephine would not relent. A long moment passed before his body went limp. Getting off his body Josephine slapped manacles on his hands and feet. She looked at Roderick who was searching the water for Carmella.

“She sank beneath the waves,” he told Josephine. “Pull us up.” With that, he dove into the water. Josephine ran over and waited for him to resurface. She was not concerned about Roderick but Carmella was in severe danger of drowning...assuming she was even still alive.

A long minute passed before Roderick resurfaced 20 feet out with Carmella in tow. “She isn’t breathing,” he called out to Josephine. He made his way back to the pier and Josephine pulled them both out of the water easily.

Roderick turned Carmella onto her side talking to himself. “We have to get her breathing again.”

It took a few moments of pounding on Carmella’s back and pressing on her diaphragm before she coughed up the water. She did not rouse, however, and her breathing was shallow. “She has lost a lot of blood, what are we going to do,” Josephine asked Roderick a pleading note in her voice.

Roderick looked down at Carmella and then to Josephine who had a couple of tears in her eyes. Reaching out he wiped them away. “The only thing we can do...I can keep her stable but we haven’t much time. Grab that asshole and follow me.”

Roderick left Carmella in his arms and began walking away with her. Josephine lifted Lukian over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and followed quickly. They made their way away from the docks to a more residential area. He stopped out a random house and pounded on the door. “Help please! My friends and I were attacked!”

The door cracked open and Josephine saw a young man’s face. His face went white at the sight of them. “Please help us, just a place to patch up our friends and wait for the guards,” Josephine asked from behind Roderick.

“R-right of course.” The man stepped away and let him inside. “S-set her down here.” He pointed at a kitchen table that he quickly cleaned of plates. Roderick did so carefully.

Josephine dropped Lukian on the floor and locked the door behind her. Before the man could ask what she was doing Josephine had grappled his hands behind his back and covered his mouth. “Terribly sorry,” Roderick told the boy now holding a bowl and dagger. “But I am going to need you to save my friend.”

He slit the boy’s throat cleanly and caught his blood in the bowl. Hurriedly Roderick drew a ceremonial circle around Carmella. It was not as large or complex as the one that he had used to turn Josephine but they had little time for the grand formalities. Josephine collected candles from around the house and placed them where Roderick instructed. Within a few minutes, the ritual was ready.

By this time Lukian had come to and was struggling to get out of his chains. Josephine gagged him and then grabbed his head forcing him to look at Carmella on the table. “Look Hunter, you could not kill us and because of your actions, another vampire will be brought into this world. Watch and recognize your failure.”

Roderick bit into Carmella’s neck and began to drain what little blood was left. She had enough though that Josephine saw it drip upon the magic circle and join with the boy’s blood. There was a crackle of magical energy in the air and some of the candles were snuffed out. “Good,” Roderick sighed, collapsing into a chair. “I am pretty sure it worked.”

Josephine sighed in relief as well before knocking Lukian back out with a blow to the head.

Time passed slowly as the pair waited for Carmella to awaken into undeath. Josephine had gone back out and removed as many signs of their battle as she could. The last bowman could not be found but if any hunter reared their slimy heads again Josephine was confident Roderick, Carmella, and her would triumph. She returned to the house well before the morning’s first light to find that Roderick had moved Carmella upstairs and had blocked the few windows of the main room from daylight. She secured Lukian to a chair and then collapsed next to Roderick by the fireplace. 

It was not until the next night that Carmella awoke. Josephine was thrilled to see her friend undead and well. And taking Lukian as her first meal as a vampire was poetic. Her sensitivity to water was an issue but only as much as Josephine’s hypersensitive to daylight. At least it was easier for Roderick to use his powers to stop the rain that it was for him to block the sun. Still, the storm from the night before was going outside and the threesome decided to stay in until it cleared.

“We have plenty of time to test out your new powers at least,” Josephine told Carmella with a smile.

“Oh yes, that sounds like fun. What do I do?”

“Well, you could try becoming an animal, you just need to concentrate on taking that form. Try a wolf that is pretty easy.”

“A wolf? Oh like a dog right?” 

Josephine and Roderick both chuckled. It hadn’t crossed their mind that Carmella wouldn’t know what some animals were. “Here, I’ll show you,” Josephine told her. Josephine transformed into a large wolf with white, black, and deep red fur and bright green eyes.

“Oh you are so pretty,” Carmella exclaimed instantly dropping to her knees and petting Josephine.

Josephine gave a soft bark of acknowledgment. Roderick reached down as well and stroked Josephine’s head. “She is, isn’t she? A strong, proud, and beautiful wolf. Who does this when you scratch her behind her right ear.”

Roderick did just that and Josephine’s left leg began to jerk up happily but out of her control. Carmella laughed in joy. “Alright, I am going to try.” Carmella concentrated on becoming a wolf just like Josephine but a long moment passed and nothing happened.

“It is alright, maybe you just need another example. Visualize the transformation. Feel your nose extend into a muzzle, imagine the fur growing on you, a tail sprouting out, and then…” Roderick transformed into a wolf with sleek obsidian fur, larger than Josephine but not as muscular, and handsome golden eyes.

“Okay trying again…” Carmella scrunched up her face as she concentrated and suddenly she had transformed into a lithe light grey and white wolf with beautiful purple eyes. She barked happily and wagged her tail. 

Roderick returned to human form and pet Carmella and Josephine. “Both of you are so beautiful in every form you take.” The female wolves leaned up and began licking Roderick’s face, their weight knocking him to the ground. He laughed and tried to get up but they wouldn’t relent.

In tandem, Josephine and Carmella returned to human form. Their sloppy licks turning into skillful kisses. Roderick’s petting quickly changed from ruffling their fur to stroking their backs and slowly starting to undress them. Carmella kissed Roderick deeply as Josephine traveled downwards removing his shirt. Roderick peeled Carmella’s dress off her chest and cupped her small perky breasts. She sighed into his mouth kissing him in return. Josephine finished removing Roderick’s shirt and peeled off her own. With a deft movement, Roderick tugged off the wrapping around Josephine’s breasts freeing her soft bouncing globes. 

Josephine leaned over Carmella and began kissing her soft skin following the curve of her spine. She pulled the dress over Carmella’s hips dragging her nails down her thighs. Carmella gave a delectable shiver at the sensation and Josephine smiled against her skin before giving a soft bite. Licking up the blood Josephine’s smile grew. “You still taste delicious, Carmella. I was worried the Hunter’s taste would have tainted yours.”

Carmella groaned as Roderick bit her breast lightly. “Your bites feel amazing now. How?”

“They are healing you at the same time they injure you,” Josephine told her.

“I understand why you would bite each other now,” Carmella groaned.

“Yes, and it makes for very pleasurable practice too.” Roderick guided Carmella’s mouth to his throat. Carmella bit down softly causing Roderick to grunt in pleasure. She caused a small mess when she pulled away but nothing like she had before partially due to Roderick’s healing ability.

“Oops, I guess I need more practice,” Carmella pouted playfully.

“We have an eternity for that,” Roderick told her, kissing her lips softly. Josephine kissed her way up Josephine’s back and stole Roderick’s lips. In return, Carmela slipped out from between the pair. Getting behind the redhead Carmella slowly drew Josephine out of her breeches. Josephine had her legs spread over Roderick and once her wanting core was revealed his deft hand began to play with her. She moaned into his mouth and that turned into a cry of pleasure as Carmella bit into the artery of her thigh.

“I want a taste of you, Red Blossom,” Roderick purred into her ear. He drew her up to his body as he laid on the floor. “Let me feast.”

With a grin Josephine straddled his face, hovering her dripping womanhood above him. Gripping her thighs he began to savor her taste. Josephine reached down and undid Roderick’s breeches even as her body twitched with pleasure under his ministrations. Carmella helped to pull off Roderick's breeches and stroked his freed member. Roderick’s moan of pleasure vibrated into Josephine.

Grabbing Carmella she pulled the dusky half-elf into a deep kiss pulling her closer until she hovered above Roderick’s member. Smirking Carmella slid onto Roderick’s member, teasingly slow, before leisurely rolling her hips. The two women held onto each other, kissing and biting each other sensually as they both inched closer to orgasm. Underneath them, Roderick furiously pleasured Josephine and thrust into Carmella as much as he could. Josephine reached between hers and Carmella’s legs and tweaked their buds. The extra push allowed them both to tumble down their peaks in ecstasy. Roderick thrust into a few more times before biting into Josephine’s thigh as he came himself.

The trio held their positions allowing their pleasure to ebb before moving. Josephine and Carmella continued to make out gently as they waited for Roderick to recover. The ladies sat in front of the fire, the legs around each other as they softly rubbed their bodies together. Roderick watched the pair with lust in his eyes. After a few minutes of recovery, he rejoined them with eagerness.


End file.
